Dark Woods Circus
by Kagamine Rinto
Summary: Rin and Gumi are going home one day, when they find themselves imprisoned in a strange place. When Len attempts to rescue his sister, he finds himself imprisoned with a boy named Oliver. What will occur between the two? and will they be able to escape the circus? Rin x Gumi, and Oliver x Len. Based loosely on the song Dark Woods Circus.
1. Chapter 1

Rin

"Come on Gumi!" I laugh at her as she glares at me, bending over to catch her breath.

"Just. A minute." She wheezes out.

I roll my eyes, feigning annoyance. "Fine"

After a second she stands up. "Why is this so important, anyway?"

"It's a surprise, baka" I tell her, before grabbing her hand, and running off again. I couldn't wait to show her the birthday surprise me and Len set up for her.

"Hey" she pulls on my hand suddenly, jerking me to a stop.

"Yeah?"

Gumi points over to a large, red tent. "I'm pretty sure that wasn't there before."

Birthday surprise forgotten, I slowly approach the tent. It was a huge tent, almost like a-

"Circus" I mutter.

"Hey Rin?" Gumi grasps my hand tighter. "When did we get out here?"

For the first time, I realized we were in the middle of a dark, gloomy forest.

I quickly grab Gumi, a sudden chill running through me.

"H-how did we get out here?"

"Well, that's simple. We brought you here." A voice behind us tells us.

Len

I sighed, glancing at the clock. Of course. It's just like Rin to make me set up a party for **her **girlfriend, and then be late for it. Feeling a bit hungry, I pull a banana out of my bag, peel it and take a bite.

My cell phone starts to ring, and I put it down, taking the phone out of my bag.

"Rin, what is-"

"_**Len! Come quick!" **_Rin shouts from the other side of the phone, and panic spreads through me.

"You heard her. Better hurry Len." A new voice comes through the phone.

"Who are you? What are you doing with my sister?"

The stranger chuckled, and then hung up the phone.

I dashed out of the house. Where would Rin be? Well, since she was supposed to be coming from Gumi's house, I guess that would be the best place to check first. I sprint off to Gumi's house, hoping that they were there.

I took the shortest route to her home, and considering the situation I was in, seeing as my sister and Gumi had been kidnapped, I failed to notice when my surroundings grew darker.

I notice a large red tent. "Huh? What's that?" "Must be some new circus or something.

I turn to leave, and continue my mad dash, when I realize I had no idea where I was.

I was enveloped by dark, rotting trees, and the path I had used to get here was nowhere in sight.

"Ah, Kagamine Len, we're so pleased you could join us" I twist to meet the voice.

Seeming to materialize from the shadows, a boy about my age appears. His hair is pitch black, and he wears a plain, lose t-shirt, and black shorts.

"Where's Rin?" I growl.

"Aww, so sweet, my little Len wants his sister" he cackles, and I feel infuriated at him.

"Who are you?" I step towards him, but he takes a step back, onto the gloomy shadows, and disappears.

I feel a cold chill run through me, as my throat tightens. "H-how?"

Suddenly, he grabs me from behind, with a surprising amount of strength.

I let out a muffled scream as he covers my mouth with the palm of his hand.

"Come on. Let's go to the circus. It's so very fun" he whispers into my ear.

I squirm under his grip, but he constrains my breathing, making it difficult to gasp for air. After a second, he takes out a cloth and places it over my mouth and nose. My struggles gradually grow weaker, until black invades my vision, covering everything, as I slip unconscious.

Rei

I smile at the boy as he slips unconscious. Gently stroking his hair, I can't help but think about how adorable he looks. Too bad it had to be like this. Perhaps he would have really loved me back if things were different.

Oh well, that can't be helped. With any luck, he won't even remember this little incident. Or anything, for that matter.

I scooped him up, bridal style, still grinning at how he appeared asleep, troubled yet still cute. I open the flap to the tent, meeting my sister inside.

"Hey Rui" I greet her. She glances at the boy in my arms.

"Oh, they're going to have fun with twins!" she chirps. I felt a bit sick at the thought. He was perfect, why did they have to turn into a deformed monster? But, this is what I had to pay for being with him forever.

Rui noticed this expression in my face. Of course she did. We're twins, after all.

"Be careful, Rei" she warned. "Lenka and Rinto gave you this opportunity, and they can take it away, too."

I nodded. "So, what did you think of your light version?"

"She's a fighter, but still absolutely charming" she told me. "Yours?"

"He certainly is loyal." I grin. "So, do we have any space?"

"That one only has one person in it" she motioned to a nearby cage.

I walked up to it, slid the door open, and placed Len inside. Running my fingers through his hair one last time, I returned to my sister's side. Hopefully he doesn't mind his new roommate.

I slink back into the shadows, to wait for Len to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Len

Cold bars pressed into my back, as I slowly reigned consciousness. It was dark, and I appeared to be in a cage.

"Wh-where am I?" I was terrified, and it was far too dark to make out anything.

"The dark woods circus" a quiet voice replied, from the far corner of the cage. I glanced over to where the voice came from.

"The dark woods circus? But, w- how'd I get here? And how come I can't remember anything?"

"Nobody can. We're all just circus monsters, and that's all we'll ever be."

I couldn't understand. What does that mean?

I carefully stood up, and headed towards the person. Who were they?

As I crossed the cage, I could make out the silhouette of a small boy. When he saw me, he ducked, hiding his face in his arms. "Please don't look at me." He begged. He sounded small and weak, almost broken.

"Why not?"

"I'm a monster." He cried out quietly.

I sighed. "Come on. It can't be that bad." What's wrong with him, anyway?

"I'm horrible. They made me a monster."

"Who's they?"

"The ringmasters." He says the word with disgust. "They turn all of us into terrifying freaks."

"W-wait. Does that mean they're going to-"

He nods. "We all become monsters. You can't escape it. They keep you here forever."

"Fo-forever?" terror runs through me. "How long have you been here?"

He shrugs. "I lost count many years ago. Time doesn't really pass here."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Well, there's always your shadow."

"Shadow?" what's so bad about my shadow?

"A person who looks just like you, only with darker hair, and they have the ability to turn into darkness. They say they love you, but they're really just using you." He explained.

"Do you have a name?"

"No." he answers quickly. "None of us do."

"Oh. Okay." I can't think of any other questions that he'd likely have the answers to.

"Can I see you?" I take another step toward him, carefully so I don't scare. He sounds so lonely. Maybe I could change that.

He shakes his head furiously, burying it deeper in the navy jacket he's wearing.

"Come on. Please?" I had come so close that I could reach out and touch his face. I gently touch his chin so he'll lift his face. Reluctantly, he lifts his face up.

Rin

I gripped Gumi as two dark haired girls step out of the shadows, wearing the same loose fitting plain black shirt and shorts.

"Is it just me or do they look like… us?" Gumi whispered in my ears, and I realized the truth in her words. One appears to look just like Gumi, in every aspect except her pitch black hair. The same with the other girl, who looks like me. This is just getting stranger, and more terrifying by the second.

"Good morning Rin. And Gumi." The girl that looks like me says.

"Huh? How do you know our names?"

They grinned maliciously. "We're you're shadows."

"Wh-what? What the heck did that mean?

"I'm Rui, and I already told you, Shadows." That still didn't explain anything. "Now that I've introduced myself, why don't we get going?"

"Where?" Gumi frowned at both of them something's definitely not right here, and both of us know it.

"To the dark woods circus, of course." Rui's smile grew wider.

Gumi was jerked away, and I realized her shadow was holding her struggling form.

I lunged at her. "Let her go!"

Before I could reach Gumi, Rui grabbed me and bound my hands quickly with a thin rope.

I kicked her knee as hard as I could, but my leg seemed to just pass through hers.

"How-"

"Not now, darling" she tells me, holding my cell phone up to my ear. "Why don't you tell your dear brother what's going on?"

Realizing my chance, and not considering this could be a trap, I screamed, "Len, come quick!"

She pulled the phone away, and quickly injected my arm with something, as she continued to talk with my brother.

"Murf-"I mumbled something so muffled, even I couldn't understand what it was, and slipped unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Rui

I smiled at the girl as her furious brother screamed at me, and hung up on him. Rei will take care of him.

Gumi's shadow picked up her light version, and I picked up Rin. I felt bad for her, not having a name, but the ringmaster's weren't fond of her, so they didn't give her one.

Her hair smelled sweetly of oranges, and I took a deep sniff, enjoying the scent. We were both fond of the fruit. "You're so cute" I whispered gently in her ear, not worrying about waking her up. She was out cold, after all.

My smirk grows wider as I ponder over the future. Rin will forget she ever had a life before the circus. It's perfect. After she's changed into a monster like all the others, she'll be sure to love me back.

That's the only way she's ever love a horrifying person like me. A person born from shadows, from darkness.

Besides, even if I didn't want her to become a monster, it wouldn't matter anyway. I would be disobeying Rinto and Lenka, the people who gave me the opportunity to be with Rin in the first place. That would be begging for punishment, which is always painful.

I lead the other shadow back to the tent. From the way she cradled the green haired girl, I could see the affection for her growing.

I opened a cage door, and slipped Rin inside, being sure to plant a kiss on her cheek before closing the door. I wonder what the circus masters have in store for her.

Oliver

I look up from the ground as the door to my cage is opened. One of the shadows slips a boy inside, who appears to be blonde, and slightly larger than myself.

The shadow ruffles his hair, before stepping out. I quietly slip across the room to study him in the dim light.

He wore a white shirt with black shorts, and a yellow tie. His hair was pulled back into a small ponytail. I reached out to gently touch his face. He did look rather hansom-

I was snapped out of my thoughts when he stirred slightly. I bolted back to the corner. He was gorgeous, and I was a horrible monster. There was no way I was going to let him see me.

I watch as he blinks awake, clearly confused. "Wh-where am I?"

"The dark woods circus" I answer him, almost instinctively. The words roll of my tong like bile. I truly despise this place.

"The dark woods circus? But, w- how'd I get here? And how come I can't remember anything?" he's starting to panic now.

"Nobody can. We're all just circus monsters, and that's all we'll ever be." It doesn't comfort him in any way, but it's the truth.

He stands up, to come over to where I was, but I try to stop him. "Please don't look at me."

He seemed confused by this. "Why?"

"I'm a monster" I mean to hiss this, but it comes out more pathetic.

"It can't be that bad." He has no idea.

"Yes it is. I'm horrible. They made me a monster."

"They?"

"The ringmasters" I explain. "They turn us all into horrifying freaks of nature."

"Wait, does that mean-"fear trickles into his voice.

"Yes. We all become monsters. You can't escape. They keep you here forever."

"F-forever?" the distress is now obvious from his tone. "How long have you been here?"

"I don't know." I answer truthfully. "I lost track many years ago, though time doesn't really pass here anyway."

"Anything else I should know?" his voice is almost uplifting, for a moment, but it goes right back to before when I tell him about the shadows. Terrifying people that creep around, try to get us to love them, and bind us up before the show's start.

Then, he asks, "Do you have a name?"

I shake my head, though it's still buried in my navy jacket. "No. nobody does."

"Okay. Can I see you now?"

I shake my head again, giving a small, no, but it's muffled by the fabric, and he doesn't hear it.

"Come on" he approaches me slowly, as though I were a dog on the street he didn't want to scare off. Perhaps that's all I was. I certainly acted like it.

"Please?" he gently touches my chin, and I flinch a bit, expecting it to turn painful, as it does whenever somebody else in the circus touches me. But, his touch is soft, and I can't help but lift my face.

He seems a bit taken back by my appearance. I guess he was expecting a werewolf, of fish scales or something like that. But, not what I looked like.

Where there should have been my left eye was an empty socket. I've been lucky enough never to see my reflection, but from what the audience tells me, I'm hideous. Scars trace along my body, deep and sometimes exposing bone. And, to top it off, whatever chance of being remotely normal was ruined by two small horns, and a blood red eye.

I duck deeper into the corner. I'm revolting. I don't need another person to tell me that. But, I can't keep the yelp of pain away when my arm makes contact with the floor, sending a jolt of searing pain through me. I quickly remove it, holding my arm carefully as to not touch the bone.

He races over to me. "What's wrong?"

He's not terrified by me? I-I'm fine" I whimper, still clutching my arm.

"No you're not! What's wrong with your arm?" he cautiously takes my arm, gasping a bit when he sees the exposed bone. I flinch. Is he going to hit me?

"Who did this to you?" disgust is evident in his voice. "Tell me!"

"It was the ring masters. I wasn't doing what they wanted, so they…" my voice fades, as the blocked memories try rushing back into my mind.

"That's despicable. Why would somebody be so horrible?"

"No, it's my fault. Besides I'm a monster. Nothing more."

He pulls me close, and I almost imagine he's choking me. But he's not. He's hugging me.

The embrace was warm, and comfortable, and I sigh a little. I haven't felt this safe since… ever.

"Thank you" I mumble.

"For what?"

"For not being scared of me."

"I would never be scared of you. Even if I just met you, I still think you're a wonderful person" I grin, a small blush heating my face. Luckily, he doesn't see.

After a while, he yawn and lays down, pulling me with him. I felt a bit constrained in the death grip he was giving me, but still grinned, because in his arms, no matter what was going on in the circus, I was safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Len

I feel the small boy curl up against me, and I wrap my arms around him. I wish I had a name to call him by. It seemed wrong to fall for somebody you didn't even know the name of.

Then a thought came to me. What about my name? I couldn't recall it. Do I even have one?

I guess that's not the strangest thing going on here, though. For now, though, I tried to clear my mind as I snuggled in closer to the smaller boy. He seems content in my arms, and I gently touch one of his adorable horns. Even if he thinks he looks like a monster, it's obvious he's perfect. He just needs somebody to help him. He's obviously been hurt, and he doesn't have anybody else.

"He has me" I jump a bit when I see another boy in the cage. He has a strange mixture of gold and black hair, and a long shirt with striped sleeves.

"W-Who are you?" I try to keep a steady voice, but end up stammering.

"That's not important" he sighs a bit. "At least, not now."

"Why are you here, then?"

He motions to the boy in my arms. "I'm here to protect him."

"What that's supposed to mean?"

"Look, it's a long story."

"Well, do you know his name?"

He gives me a sly grin. "Oliver."

For some reason, that name sounds perfect for him. Oliver. The perfection in everything about him only makes me want him more.

"Wh-"I turn to him, but he's gone. Odd, though it is a circus filled with monsters, according to Oliver.

I grin a bit, turning back to him. He seems to be having a bad dream, from the way he's sweating, and whimpering.

"It's okay Oliver" I whisper, holding him close. He doesn't wake up, but seems calmed by the small action. Soon enough, the two of us are sleeping peacefully again.

Rei

I bristle slightly when I see Len wrapped peacefully around the smaller blonde. This is not what I planned! If things carry on like this, the two will fall in love with each other. And I cannot let that happen, or else all of my hard work to get Len all to myself will be for nothing.

I was snapped out of my internal fuming when I notice Lenka and Rinto approaching. I bow slightly to them.

"Is he ready?" Lenka asked me.

"He's sleeping now, but yes."

"Good." Rinto speaks now. It always creeps me out a bit, how the two of them share a body. "Well, we'll set up for him. Be sure to have him ready in a few minutes."

"Umm, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what are you going to do to Len?"

"Nothing to major" Lenka assures me. "Just some minor changes."

I sigh a bit in relief.

"Well, I'll have him ready in a bit" I promise them, and they nod (something that looks really bizarre on a two-headed person) before heading off.

I glance back to the cage. Apparently, during the short conversion I had- if you can call it that- Len had started to talk to James. I eavesdrop in on their conversation.

_Nothing important, _I think, almost turning away from the dull talk. Until James mentions the smaller blondes name.

_Oliver._ I spin around, feeling frustrated at James. Why would he just hand out a name so easily? Can't he see that will only make Len like him more? I thought James loved Oliver.

I knew exactly what I had to do to get Len all to myself. And even if I might feel a bit guilty later, it would be alright, because I would have Len all to myself.

Len

I feel someone bind my hands, and instantly sit up, kicking at the invisible enemy. Apparently, I hit them, because my foot made contact with somebody's arm, causing them to yelp and jump back, cursing loudly.

"What's going on?" Oliver sounds terrified, but doesn't appear to be bound like I am.

"Its okay" I tell him, still struggling to untie rope binding me, but it wasn't coming lose. "Who's doing this? Let me go!"

I manage to flop over, and see my captivator. He smirks down at me.

"I'm Rei." He reaches down to grab my hands.

"Why are you doing this" I try to kick him again, but can't reach him.

"You'll find out soon enough." With this, he finally manages to grab my hands, and pulls me up, facing away from him, so I couldn't fight back.

"L-let him go Rei!" Oliver demands, rising up to block his path.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do to me pipsqueak?" Rei laughs.

"Get out of the way!" I begged Oliver. He couldn't get hurt, not more than he already was. And, I knew this guy definitely could if he wanted to, and wouldn't hesitate to.

Oliver gives me a terrified look, before taking a step back, allowing Rei to pass, still clutching me. I don't dare struggle. It would be useless.

Suddenly, a blinding pain sears through my arm, and I let out a gasp. Rei seems to be giving me some kind of shot.

"W-wh-"That's all I manage to stutter, before falling unconscious.

Rin

I felt a cold shiver run through me when I woke up, though I couldn't pinpoint it. After a moment, though, I realized just what it was. I was being watched.

Goosebumps run over me, as I search for the cold gaze. I find it in a moment. There's a black-haired girl sitting next to me, gazing at me with glossy eyes.

Immediately, I jump back, trying not to strike out at her. What the heck is going on here?

She gives me a sweet smile, at least I think that's what she meant by it. Though, all it managed to do was send shivers down my spine. There was something I couldn't trust in those black eyes.

"What's wrong Rin?" even her voice creeps me out.

"How do you know my name?" I can't manage to meet her eyes. They're almost like windows to pure darkness.

"Silly! I'm your girlfriend!" she chirps.


	5. Chapter 5

Rin

"Girlfriend?" I think I would remember my girlfriend, or at least recognize her, right? Well since I can't remember anything guess it's not that big of a surprise. Still, something about this girl sends chills through me, and I can't shake the nagging feeling that she's lying.  
"Are you hungry?" she asks me, and for the first time I notice just how empty my stomach is.

"Umm, yeah" I answer nervously. It's best to be cautious around her, since I doubt she is who she claims to be.

"Here you go!" she hands me a small glass tray with orange slices on it.

"How did you know I like oranges?" this is getting more eerie by the second.

"I already told you! Weren't you listing? I'm your girlfriend!"

"So, where am I?" I tried to change the topic.

"At the dark woods circus. Did you get amnesia, or something?"

I guess it would be best to play along if I want to find anything out. "I guess so. I can't remember anything."

"Well, you live here, and there's a couple others-"

"Who?" I blurt out. I need to find others. Perhaps they have answers, and can tell me what this girl won't.

"Nobody you need to worry about" she dismisses my question. I don't pursue it any further, because she might get suspicious. I mean, I already feel so exposed, with the way she looks at me with those shadowy eyes like she can see into my soul.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Good, I guess" I answer nervously. Why wouldn't I be good? Did they do something to me? Is that why I can't remember anything?

"That's great!" she glances outside the cage, but I can't tell what she's looking at. "Well, I gota go for now, but I'll be back" she promises, opening the door to the cage, and sneaking outside.

I shrug as she leaves, not really caring what she saw, just glad she was gone, and reached out to grab the oranges. At least I could remember how much I loved them.

I pull my hand back suddenly, when I notice something not right with my hand. Where it should have been was replaced by a furry, orange paw. Odd.

Len

My head burned, and my limbs were sore when I finally woke up, but at least I had woken up at all.

I glance around me. It appears to be the same cage as before, but I can't see where Oliver is.

Then I notice him huddled in the corner, like when I first arrived here. Sad and lonely.

I slowly approach him. "Oliver?" I whisper gently, hoping to calm him down.

As I got closer, I could see he was crying. A new set of cuts traced down his cheek, right below the empty eye.

"Who did that?" I approach him, and gently pull him into an embrace. He needs me now more than ever.

"Sh-shadow" he gasps out, still sobbing.

"It'll be okay Oliver, I promise."

He stares up to me with that beautiful red eye. "H-how'd you know my name?"

"Your shadow told me" I told him, still holding him close.

"Oh" he seems satisfied with this.

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Rei" he admits.

"I'm so sorry" I gently kiss the top of his head, hoping to comfort him. He glances up at me, and I can see his eyes are brimming with pain.

"What's wrong?"

"They changed you" he sobs out.

"What?" Change? What's he talking about?

"They made you a part of the circus" he takes my hand. "Look."

I glance down at my hand, no, a large, fuzzy, yellow paw.

"What the heck?" That definitely wasn't there before.

"They did that to you" Oliver's voice quavered a bit.

He seemed upset for some reason. "Are- are you scared of me now?"

"Of course not!" he protests. "I just hate them. For doing this"

I rock back gently, still clutching him tightly. "Well, they didn't actually hurt me. But what they did to you" I gently cupped his unharmed cheek. "Is unforgivable."

He blushed at this, turning his face away from mine. "I guess so. But it's not that bad. I'm used to it by now"

"Don't say that" how could he speak of such horrible injuries so casually? "They're hurting you, and I can't stand for that."

"Yeah? And what're you going to do about it?"

I sighed. "I don't know yet. But, if we just sit here, and let them do these kinds of crimes, it wouldn't be right. We need to find a way to fight back. Although, for now I guess it's best just to not do anything until we have a plan."

Oliver nods, though I can tell he's still reluctant to do anything about our position. Oh well, there'll be plenty of time to convince him later. He breaks the glance, and looks down to the floor.

"It'll all work out, I promise" I hug him, still rocking gently.

"Really?" I nod, and he seems a bit relived by the simple act. I sure hope the words I'm telling him are true. "Thanks" he nuzzles his head into the front of my shirt, and soon is sleeping contently.

Oliver

_I feel my lungs burning as the cold night air pierces me. I glance behind me, and still pursing me is that same person who hurt me before. I can't let him catch me._

"_Oh Oliver, where do you think you're going?" a shadowy figure steps into my path, and I stop abruptly, terrified._

"_Please, let me go!" why was I running out here? My mind was fuzzy, and I couldn't think clearly due to panic. _

"_Sorry, but we can't" the boy finally catches up to me, pulling me from behind, and pressing a knife to my arm. I squeal out of pain, eyes watering. Please just let whatever's going on be over soon. I don't know why he's doing this, but I must've done something terrible I don't remember to deserve it. _

I was jolted awake by the sound of the door opening, and relief washed over me. It was all just a dream. But, when I looked down at my wrists, new cuts traced along them, and half my face felt like it was on fire. I look up, and a scene similar to the one that played out not long ago. Rei comes in and places an unconscious boy on the floor. Len. I inch towards the corner, hoping to hide my new injuries from him whenever he wakes up.

It never once crossed my mind to question how I knew Len's name.


	6. Chapter 6

Gumi

I shielded my eyes as I slowly drifter into conciseness, protecting them from a shaft of sunlight. I take in my surroundings, surprised to find myself in a dark cage. The thin ray of sunlight appears to be the only one in the cage, coming in from the ceiling.

I notice a girl standing near the entrance to the cage.

"H-hello." I say cautiously. Who is she?

She cocks her head, as if trying to figure out something.

"Do you know where I am?" she nods, and I feel frustrated.

"Well, where is that?" still, she continues to be silent. I growled softly at her. "Why won't you talk?"

She gives me a final, sad stare before taking a step towards the corner of the cage. What was she doing? There was nothing back there.

I take a step towards her, but she somehow disappeared.

"What? Where'd you go?" No response. I sighed, sitting back down. This is probably just some sick, elaborate joke. Though, how, or why, somebody would make forget everything prior to the joke eluded me.

But, if this wasn't a joke, and something much more serious was going on here, what could that possibly be? I searched around for anybody I could ask, but aside from that girl earlier, the whole place was abandoned. Though, somebody could be lurking just outside the bars of this cage, and I wouldn't notice.

I sighed, my mind devoid of any ideas of how to find out. I guess I should just wait here until someone comes here, or find a way out.

_That's it_. If that girl just disappeared, there has to be a way out!

Slowly, I stand again, and begin searching for anything that will help me escape.

Len

I wake up, and for a moment almost imagine I'm at home, and my sister left the air conditioning on, and that's why it's freezing in here.

Then the previous day's events hit me, and I can't help but wonder how those small, yet priceless memories of home, and my room came to me. Last night, I didn't remember anything, so why am I suddenly remembering this?

And my sister? How come I couldn't recall her earlier?

This has to be some kind of trick by the circus, but if there really doing this, why would they give me my memories back? It seems like more is going on here then I thought. Something truly horrible is going on here, and I and Oliver are caught in the middle of it.

Perhaps Oliver's shadow will have some answers. I search for him, but he doesn't appear to be close.

Sighing, I give up on finding answers for now. There's no way to find them, and I don't see how Oliver could know anything, when he's practically in the same situation as me.

I was snapped out my thoughts when Oliver gives a yelp. He seems to be constantly plagued with nightmares, though this appears to be worse than the others, from the way he's trying to scream.

I shake him awake. "It's just a dream, Oliver. It's not real."

he opens his eye, and I can see it's brimming with tears. "It's okay."

"B-but he was going to-" he can't seem to finish his sentence. Whatever it was had to be traumatizing, even more so than the cuts tracing his body. What could possibly be that that bad?

Well, whatever it is, it's obvious he doesn't want to talk about it. "Oliver, whoever he is, he isn't going to hurt you. I won't let him."

He seemed a bit calmed by this. "Yeah. He can't." he took a deep breath, and in a few moment he was back under control again.

"You feeling better? And did your cuts heal at all?" he nods, and I take one of his hands to inspect the cut. It didn't appear to have improved at all.

"If only we had some bandages to cover it with, and anesthetic" I sighed. Where the heck were you supposed to find medical supplies in an evil circus?

"I have some. But for a price." I knew exactly who that voice belonged to.

Oliver's shadow. "What price?"

He smirked, and I could tell that wasn't a good sign. "It's pretty simple, actually. I'll just move Len to a new cage, and then I'll give them to Oliver."

"Never!" Oliver burst out, before I could reply. "I've dealed with these cuts before, and you never took away anything that big before!"

"Well, that was in different situations" he shrugged. "Fine, if you say. But, just so you know, the offer always stands." And with that, he disappeared back into the shadows.

"Oliver, we need those bandages. You were hurt terr-"

"No! I'm not giving you up!" he grabbed me tightly around my stomach, as if I could vanish from him at any second. "I don't want to!" He almost sounds like a young child, protecting their favorite toy.

"Fine" I sigh. "But, I'm going to keep an eye on those wounds, and if they get worse…" there was no need to finish. Oliver nodded reluctantly, still hugging me tightly.

"Just don't leave me now" he said softly, and I could feel his warm breath on my shirt.

"Of course not. I would never want to leave you" I promised him, holding his cheek in my hand, gently caressing the skin. As scarred as he was, the bare skin on him was surprisingly soft.

He tilted his head up to look at me. I beamed at him. His expression, though a bit worried, was still completely adorable.

"Remember what I said before?"

He nodded slightly. "Everything will be alright?"

"And it will. You just have to trust me" I said the words with absolute conviction, because I knew they were true. So long as it was for Oliver, I was prepared to do anything.

I knew exactly what this feeling was. This isn't the brotherly love I had developed with my friends. This was the pure, wholesome love that Rin had for Gumi. Even so, the thought terrified me a little. Because I was always thinking, _what if I couldn't protect Oliver?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this chapter bad. I had writers block, so I tried my best, and ended up failing **

Oliver

I was woken up by rough arms pulling me back.

"Hey!" I protested, trying to squirm out of their grip. What was this?

He speaks "Sorry Oliver" I know him. My shadow.

"What are you doing?" I snarl at him loudly.

"Just holding you back" he sounds so casual. Why can't he ever show a shred of emotion? It's infuriating.

I almost ask from what, until I see a smirking Rei dragging away Len, who was still struggling.

"Let him go!" I lunge forward, but my shadow still holds me back. "Why are you doing this?" Tears start to creep into my voice.

"Rei said to. He wants Len to himself."

"That's not fair!" now anger and a whine mix together in my cry. "Len's not his!"

"Sorry. That's just how it is."

"Shadows always get what they want without even thinking that we monsters are people!" I scream at him, taking out my fury.

"You think I get what I want?" he seems irritated at my response. "I've been chasing after you ever since you came here, and haven't so much as looked at me!"

"What are you talking about?" I flinch as he tightens his grip on me.

"What do you think? Oliver, I love you!"

Recoiling from his touch, slightly disgusted, I scowl at him. "I don't even know your name. Besides, I love Len!"

"It's James"

I stared at him for a moment. "You mean-"

He nods. "Yeah."

"But why am I only remembering now?" this is James we're talking about. He was such an important part of my life.

"It's a long story. You should sleep now."

Sighing, I lay down on the floor. I wanted answers now, but it was clear James intended to make me wait. But, for now I would just have to wait, and ponder over how in the world my best friend and pet bird could be a human.

Len

As I struggled to escape my shadows grasp, I could hear Oliver screaming.

"Let him go!"

"Oliver!" I tried to scream, but I wasn't sure if he caught it. His shadow was holding him back.

"I never made your deal!" I growled at Rei, knowing it wouldn't convince him, but trying anyway.

"Well, the deal was made for you" I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he spun me around, and I could see a furious look on his face. "Len, I'm in love with you!"

"No! What are you saying?" I was right. This situation is much worse than I could have ever imagined.

And then, in the moment I was caught in shock, Rei grabbed my wrists, pulled me in, and forced his lips against mine.

I struggled, barely able to breathe. This wasn't good.

At last, he released me. I gulped down the air, before starting to shriek at him.

"What the hell?" I didn't dare suppress my rage. "That was my first kiss, idiot! I hate you!" well, more than I did before, anyway.

He just continues to smirk. "Your first kiss? All the better, then. And don't worry; I'm sure you'll grow to like me."

"No, I don't think so" I growl, and if looks could kill, I would have shot him down on the spot.

He just shrugs. "Okay then. You can say that for now, then."

Then he grabs me again, and swiftly opens a cage door, flinging me inside. "But, until you change your mind, you'll have to face punishment."

Dread washed over me. "W-what?"

"You'll see, kitty" he laughs, before heading off. I wanted to claw him, but the cage restrained me from doing so.

Punishment. I wonder what that means, though I probably don't want to know.

I slumped down the floor, finally feeling the weight of my situation. Rei had proposed his love to me, and unless I played along he would just continue to use me for who knows what.

But that would mean pretending to be in love with him, something I couldn't bear to do.

So, I'm stuck here, at the mercy of an evil shadow version of myself, who somehow turned me into a cat, and confessed his love for me, while leaving Oliver with some strange, golden haired boy I know nothing about. Overall, things aren't looking very good right now.

But, none of this bothered me as much as the fact that I had broken my promise to Oliver.


	8. Chapter 8

Gumi

I snapped awake when i heard my cage door creak open.

"Who I-" I stop when it notice it's the dark haired girl from before. "Oh. It's just you."

She appears to be holding something, and i take I step away from her, backing into the cage bars.

"What- what are you doing?" Of course, she doesn't respond.

She approaches me, and I see that it's a leash, and metal collar. "Stop!" Is she going to put that on me?  
Sure enough, she grabs my hand,pulling me in so she can hook the collar onto my neck. I try to struggle, but she pins me in place with surprising strength.

She manages to hook the metal collar onto my neck, and I bow under the surprising weight a bit.

I growl as she fastens the leash onto the collar, and gives it a tug.

"Hey! Be careful!" I bark, following after her. Where is she taking me, anyway?

She tugs me down the dark hallway, and surrounding me are cages full of other people. Some appear deformed, but in an almost absorbing way, kinda like how you can't help but stop and stare at a car accident.

One girl appears to have some kind of golden fish tail; another has horse legs.

I pass be a small boy, who only seems to be about 12. He stares at me, longingly with a mixture of regret, and sorrow in his only appears to have one eye, and small horns sprout from his head.

Pity for him, and all the others spread through me. How come they were like this? Did I look like one of them? And why did they keep them locked up here?

I hope that the place this girl is leading me to will hold at least one of those answer's.

Rin

I hiss lightly as the girl leads me out to an open area, where a huge crowd had gathered, and immediately, as soon as they saw me, they began jeering.

"This" A sinister voice tears at my ears, and i freeze. "Is our newest attraction. She-"

I shake my head terrified, trying to drown out whatever the girl was saying. She was talking about me. I was an attraction here- nothing more. I was just here for people to scream at, for them to mock my deformities.

"Stop" I beg, silently, but no one hears it. How could they, over the screeching of the crowd.

At last, they seemed to move their attention to a new target.

Rui pulls me off to the sidelines, and ties my leash to something that was hanging on the wall, before giving me a light peck on the cheek. I recoiled slightly from it, a bit disgusted, but she doesn't notice, and flashes me a grin before heading off.

Out in the center of the arena, a girl with light green hair steps up, strange, black, spiraling tattoo's covering her body. She looks so familiar.

I sigh, sliding down the wall. Besides me, I detected a small movement besides me. I turned to it, and found a small, white haired boy curled up tightly against the wall. He appeared terrified, and I outstretched an arm, to try and comfort him.

Though, this only made him whimper, and flinch, as though I was going to hit him.

"It's okay!" I squealed, pulling back my hand. What had happened to him, that made him so nervous? Whatever it was, it had to be pretty horrible.

"Hey, it's okay" I said quietly, moving a bit closer to him. He appeared so small, and vulnerable. I'm assuming that the circus did that to him.

Everything about this place infuriates are impostors who pretend to be who they aren't so they get close to us. Then, they show us off like animals at a fair, being sold for slaughter. I guess it's a good thing Gumi converted me to vegetarianism, or else i'd feel really guilty right now.

I shake my head. This was no time to be thinking about that.. wait a minute. Gumi?

I quickly turn to the arena. Sure enough, Gumi's still standing there. How did i not recognize my own girlfriend sooner? And if Gumi was my girlfriend, who was this impostor girl who pretended to be my girlfriend?

Len

I was woken from my restless sleep by heavy footsteps. I slowly adjusted to the darkness, and made out Rei's dark shape.

My breath caught in my chest. What was he doing here?

Then he dissapers again, and the prospect of not knowing where he is is far more terrifying than before.

Then, i feel him grab my stomach. He must've snuck up behind me.

"Le-let go" I squirm, but of course he's stronger than me.

"Nope. It's time Len get's his punishment" His voice is smothered in smugness.

I feel my stomach flip, and panic build in my chest. What was he going to do to me?

And then, his slimy cold toung traces along my neck.

"STOP!" I screech, flailing. Oh god, please tell me this isn't happening.

"I don't think so" i give a yelp as he bites the sensitive skin of my neck, lapping at the blood.

"P-please, stop" I beg, feeling weak.

Instead of answering, he stretches him arm around my body, and clams my mouth and nose shut.

"Do you love me?" I shake my head furiously. I wasn't going to play along.

"What a shame" my lungs scream for air, and after a few minutes, everything fades to black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Poor Len, in the last chapter. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!**

Rin

As Gumi was lead out of the arena by the dark-haired girl who looked like her, I turned back to the small white-haired boy.

"So, what's your name?"

"P-piko" he said quietly. His voice was robotic, like it was on autotune. I finally noticed that one of his arms was robotic, with wires running through it, and in it he was grasping a black tail, that appeared to be a usb cord.

"Why are you so scared?" even now, he hadn't uncured himself from the corner.

"T-they hurt m-me" he spoke like a young child, and didn't quite understand what was going on.

"It's alright" I promised him, carefully wrapping my arms around him, and this time he didn't flinch at my touch. That was promising.

Then, my leash was jerked, and I was ripped away from Piko.

"Hey!" I hissed, swiping at Rui.

She dodged quickly, then pulled me along. I had no choice but to follow her, because if she even put a little pressure on the collar, I felt as though it would choke me.

As she led me to my cage, I passed by somebody i could never mistake.

"Len!" I screamed at my twin, but he appeared unconscious. Behind him, sat a dark haired boy, who was glaring at me furiously.

"Come on Rin" Rui sounded nervous, something I wasn't expecting. What did she have to fear from that boy? They were roughly the same size, and she was pretty stong.

"Let go of him!" I lunge at the door, but the metal collar stop me. Rui grabs my arms, dragging me to my cage. I struggle, but her hands are always fast around my wrists, no matter what manuever I try.

Gumi

When i saw her on the sidelines, I wanted to scream out to Rin. I tried, but the girl jerked the leash, nearly choking me.

It was obvious if I didn't stay quiet she would do it was I supposed to tell Rin that I was right here, that I remembered every perfect moment spent with her, and that no matter what I looked like, I was still the same Gumi?

Then I see her staring at me. Even from a distance, there's no mistaking the flash of reconition in her eye's. There's no need for words anymore.

Disappointment washed over me when she pulled me away from my brief moment with Rin. But, it had been enough just to see her. We remembered, and for some reason, even this circus hadn't been able to keep away the memories.

Then I realized this couldn't be a coincidence. Why would I suddenly remember my whole life right after I saw Rin, unless this was a world such as only exist in fairy tales, where true love breaks the cure, and always prevails?

It seemed impossible but what if I was right? Did the circus really put a curse on us, that could only be broken by true love?

Rei

I sighed a bit, relived when my sister finally dragged off the annoying light version.

I pulled Len a bit closer to me, glad to finally be alone with him. A smirk played its way onto my lips, as I gently kissed the back of his neck, licking the sore patch of skin I had bitten before.

"Rei, I think that's enough" James steps into the cage.

I scowl. "How's that your concern?"

"You already stole his first kiss. Do you really need to do this?"

"If it makes him forget everybody else, yes."

"Rei, listen to yourself!" he's screaming.

"Why do you care so much about Len, anyway?"

"Because Oliver loves him!"

"Why does that matter to you? I though you wanted Oliver to yourself."

He shook his head. "No. I love him, but I would never dare do to Oliver what you're doing to Len."

I bristled, furious. "Leave me alone, would you?"

"No! Rei, that's wrong!" he appears to be filled with rage now.

"James, I'm warning you, if you don't get out of here-" I start to threaten him.

"You'll what? Hurt me? Hah! I'd like to see you do that any more than this whole circus has! I've waited for my death longer than I've actually lived!"

Now I went from furious to confused. "What?"

He shook his head slightly, and I can't make out the expression on his face. "Never mind."

I sigh a bit. It was true James had been here a lot longer than me, but he never said how long that had been. He could have waited for centuries, for all I know.

"How long have you been here, anyway?"

He shrugs. "A long time, I guess."

I roll my eye's. "You already said that."

"Look, Rei, I don't really want to talk about this right now" he dismisses the conversation.

I'm usually pretty stubborn, but something in James's expression was final, so I decided not to pursue it further.

He crossed his arms across his chest. "So, you still gonna molest Len?"

"Nah. I don't really feel like it anymore" I joked, hoping to lighten James's mood. He really looked miserable right now.

"This isn't funny, Rei. You separated a pair of lovers. It's not fair to them. Your just being selfish" and, with that he turned and left the cage.

I fumed for a moment, before turning back to Len. Carefully, I shifted his position so it was more comfortable, and left him alone. I wasn't planning on returning hi to Oliver, so I might as well be nice to him while he's stuck here.

Piko

I flinch a bit as my shadow throws me down onto the cold ground of my cage, but don't give him more satisfaction than that.

It's not going to leave more than a bruise, anyway. At least they don't beat me until you can see the bone, like they do with others.

My shadow marches off. He doesn't even pretend to be kind, like the other shadows do. And he never misses an opportunity to tell me how useless and horrible I am.

I rub the injury for a moment, before sitting when I hear soft breathing, I scan the area for anybody, but I can't see anyone.

Then I realize it's coming from the cage besides mine. I carefully moved over to the bars, and sure enough, I can make out a person's shape on the other side of them.

It appears to be a small girl, from the frilly dress, and her long, fiery red that goes down her shoulders.

"H-hello" I say, nervously, even though she can't hurt me through the bars. Hopefully.

She stares at me, and I figure it's because of my robotic voice. "Sorry" I mutter.

"Why?" her voice, to my surprise, sounds robotic, like mine.

"Don't you think I'm a freak, like everybody else?" I wasn't used to talking this much.

"Why would I?"

"I don't know. I've got robot parts?"

"So do I" she shrugged.

"You look normal to me" she does.

"Their under the dress" she motions to her chest.

"What?" I reply, blushing a bit.

"Chest missiles, cause I'm a war , everybody thinks their" she (although I'm confused by now, to say in the least) talks a bit quieter. "You know what. So everybody thinks I'm a girl."

"You're not a girl?"

He shakes his head, and from the way he's grinning, he must get that alt. "Nope. But, I don't blame you."

"So what's your name?"

"Ritsu. Yours?"

"Piko" I can't explain it, but something about him makes me want to trust him, unlike all the other people. I didn't treat that cat girl I met earlier this well.

Perhaps it's because he's a robot people often take for a girl too, but I think theirs something more here. I mean, like, I never open out to people. Especially not when their war robots, with chest missiles. So, why is this the exception?


	10. Chapter 10

James

I stormed off, and even though I was furious at Rei, and his stupidity, at least he had decided to leave Len alone.I don't think I could live with myself if I let Rei take away his innocence.

I slipped into Oliver's cage. He was crying softly in the corner, a place he seems to spend a great deal of time in. I guess it makes him feel safe, to be surrounded on two sides.

"You doing okay?" I sit down next to him.

He wipes away a few of the tears. "How could I? Len's gone!"

"Oliver, it's fine. I'll work this out, I promise."

He gives a small sniff, before meeting my eye's. "Really?"

I nod. "of course. I'm your best friend, and that's what friend are for." It broke my heart to say that, but I still managed to smile, because Oliver was there, and so long as he was, everything would be fine.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Thanks James."

"Your welcome" my eyes are blurred by oncoming tears, but I look down at the ground so that Oliver doesn't notice them.

"You okay James?" he sounds so innocent, and childish. I nod.

"I'm fine." I assure him, wiping my face dry.

I feel him snuggle closer to me, and his breathing softens a bit.

He's asleep in a few moments, but I couldn't bear to sit there. It hurt too much, not physically, but rather reminded me of the wound that grew when I finally realized Oliver would never love me the same way I love him. When I realized it was time to give up.

I slipped away from Oliver, back into the other corner of the cage, careful when I moved, so that I didn't jostle him to much. He groaned quietly in his sleep when his head touched the floor, but didn't wake up.

Closing my eye's, I leaned against the cold metal, wishing sleep would claim me as easily as it had for Oliver.

Len

I can still feel the throbbing bite mark on my neck when I wake up, but at least there aren't any more. The rest of my body feels pretty normal, so at least I know Rei didn't do anything that bad to me.

Cautiously, I stand up, but no one else appears to be close by. Relived by this, I notice a small tray with banana slices on it.

I bend over and pick it up, only then realizing just how hungry I was. After a few moments, I practically inhaled them, though there weren't many to begin with, so I still felt a bit hungry when I was done.

Oh well, it was better than nothing. I lay the tray back down, the metal making a small clang as it hit the ground.

My hunger satisfied for now, I didn't have anything to do, but feared going back to sleep in case Rei came back for any reason.

That's when I noticed James sitting in the corner, sleeping quietly. Really creepy. Do I have two stalkers now, or something?

I cross the dim cage, arriving at the spot where he was. He appeared to be sleeping, so I gently kicked one of his sides. Hey, he was working with Rei. I wasn't about to be nice to him.

He seems to wake up after that, so I bend down, and grab his hand. "What are you doing here?" I growl.

"Len!" he gives me a weak smile. "I think you should treat the guy who saved you from Rei a bit nicer."

"What are you talking about?" I'm still hissing at him. Surely he must be lying. Why would he let Rei take me away to here, if he planned to save me from him?

"Well, at least I convinced him not to-" he gave a small cough. "Well, you know what he was planning to do."

I nod, face darkening to a red. If he really did, that meant I really owed him.

But, I didn't have any way of knowing if he was lying to me, so I still remained cautious.

Apparently, he noticed this, because he gave a soft laugh. "Len, I'm not going to hurt you."

"How can I trust you?"

He thought for a moment. "What if I let you see" he paused for a moment, and I thought he was going to say Oliver. "Rin?"

I froze. "How do you know about my sister?"

"Easy. Her shadow is Rei's sister. I saw her carry her in here, and I've seen her a couple of times since then."

"How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"You're always cautious, aren't you? You don't have anything I want, okay?"

I smirk a bit. "You're lying. I can see it."

He shrugs. "Okay, so maybe you do have something I want."

"What's that?" I start speaking louder.

"It's nothing I could take, anyway." he's speaking so casually, and it's infuriating.

""Just tell me!"

"If I tell you, will you not be so suspicious of me?"

I nod. After all, if it's something terrible, then it wouldn't be that dishonest to lie about this.

"Len, did you know I have a history with Oliver?" I shake my head. Something tells me this is leading up to a story, and not happy ones with rainbow's and bunnies.

"Well, ever since I've met him" he took a breath, and I could tell this was painful for him. "I've been in love with him. But, he never felt that way. Then you came along, and he fell for you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"Don't" he quieted me. "It's better that he's happy, after all. And, Oliver could never be happy with me. We'll never be more than friends. He doesn't love me."

I can tell from the way he talks that he's sincere. James really does love Oliver, enough to let him go.

"Thanks" I mutter, looking down at the ground.

"No need to. I'm just helping my best friend." he stands up, outstretching an arm to me. "So, do you want to see your sister?"

"Wait!" I say as he pulls me up. "What's your "history" with Oliver?"

"That is a story for another day" I drop the subject. It's clear he doesn't want to discuss it.

I follow him out of the cage, our small discussion momentarily pushed out of my mind by the prospect of seeing my sister.

Gumi

I peer out into the hallway, trying to make out the shadowy figures heading down towards my cage.

Finally, I can make out the people.

It's a golden-haired boy I didn't recognize, and behind him, I recognize the familiar blonde.

"Len!" I jump up, pressing against the bars. "Len, it's me, Gumi!"

He stops for a moment, before dashing to me. I can see he's not wearing a color of any kind, but has yellow cat features, like Rin.

"Gumi! What did they do to you?" he stares at me.

"Me? Len, have you even seen yourself? You have cat ears!"

He rolls his eye's. "Yeah, but what's with the tattoo's?"

I glance at my hands, which I only then noticed were covered in swirling, black markings. "Weird" I mutter, though, it's not as bad as cat paws.

"Why are you out of your cage?"

"I'm seeing Rin." he explains. "Do you want to come?"

I nod, still confused. "But, how'd you get out?"

"James let me out" he explained, motioning to the golden haired boy behind him.

"But-"

"Gumi, are you coming or not?" I sigh, nodding. I guess I'll just have to wait for answers later.

As we approach Rin's cage, James keeps an eye put for anyone coming. When he motioned for us to come into a cage, I knew instantly who it was.

"Rin!" I cry, talking my blonde girlfriend.

"Gumi!" she laughs. "Finally. I thought you would never come!"

We sit still for a moment, until James comes next to us.

"Rin, Gumi, we need to talk about something."

Reluctantly, we separate. James sounds pretty serious.

"What is it?" I ask nervously.

"We need a plan to escape"


	11. Chapter 11

Rin

I stare at the boy when he says this. "Escape?" I question quietly.

He nods. "We need to get out of here. They won't stop untill they break all of you."

"Break us? How'd they do that?" Gumi asks.

He gives her a sad stare. "It's not a pleasant thing to talk about."

That doesn't sound very hopeful. If it's as terrible as his expression's saying it is, then we have a good reason to need an escape plan.

"You've been here longer than any of us" Len pointed out. "Do you have any idea's on how we can escape?"

"I do, but you guys aren't going to like it" that doesn't sound good, either.

"What is it? Surely it can't be as bad as Rei's 'punishment'." Lens voice has a bitter edge when he says this, and I wonder what he's talking about.

The boy, though, apparently understands this, because he shakes his head. "Don't worry. It's nothing that bad."

Len nodded. "Well, what is it?"

James motioned for him to sit down, so we could gather in a circle. Following him, and kneeled down, and James glanced at all of us before beginging.

"Well, you've probably figured out by now that our greatest problem is?"

"What's that?"

"I think James is talking about the dark-haired people that look like us" Gumi pointed out.

James nodded. "Yes. You're shadows. They're told by the ringmasters to be nice you, and to earn your trust. Of course, since their the ones who take the people to the shows, that rarely happens."

"How do you know all that?"

"Aren't you Oliver's shadow?" Len asked.

He nodded. "And that's how I got this idea" he reached into his pocket, and produced a handfull of small needels.

"What're those?" Gumi leaned over to examine them.

"I would be carefull if I were you" James warned. "If the needle pierces your skin, it knocks you out for a couple hours."

Gumi backed up noticeably, and I had to stifle a giggle. "So, what are we using them for?"

"What do you think? For your shadows. But not untill I give you the signal."

"What's that?" Len asked.

"You'll know it when you see it. Now, I need to get you back to your cages." he stood up, handing each of us one of the small needles.

"Wait!" I stood up, pulling on his hand. "Cam you give one of these needles to a small boy named Piko?"

"I think I've heard of him before. Sure!" he smiled at me. "Do you know him personally?"

"Well, I met him at the show" I explained, and he nodded.

"Of course. I'll be sure to deliver him one, and tell him our plan."

"Thanks James!" I gave him a quick hug, hoping Piko made it out of this okay. He's just to young not to.

Piko

I smile when I hear Ritsu's soft breathing, something that terrified me when I first heard it. I leaned against the bars, but they made it impossible for me to feel him through them. It was pretty frustrating.

"Piko" he mumbled gently, and I was snapped awake.

"Yes Ritsu?" I whisper, but he doesn't answer me. From the way he's slouched over, he appears to be sleeping. I guess he's one of those people who talks in their sleep.

Leaning back on the bars, I decided to ignore it. It probably didn't mean anything, right?

The line of thought slipped out of my mind when I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. I pressed closer to the bars, my heart accelerating. Please don't tell me he's looking for me, not at this time of night.

Sure enough, the dark haired boy is standing in front of the cage, smirking. I give a small whimper, pressing closer against the bars, as if that'll help me at all.

I tried to remain quiet, to not give him the the satisfaction he wanted. But, the only made him torture me more, untill I couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Hey Piko" he snarled.

"P-please don't h-hhurt me" I stuttered, a sudden chill running through me.

"Sorry Piko" mock sympathy was lathered in his tone. "If I didn't, how would you learn your lesson?"

"Well, can you make it quick?" I instantly regretted the words when he stepped in, noticing Ritsu.

"Oh, do we have a little friend here" he snickered at me. "We'll have to change that, won't we?"

"Stop!" I grabbed him, begging now. "I'll take anything, just please don't hurt Ritsu."

He glanced back at me."But, that wouldn't hurt you as much, now would would it?" he slips out of the cage, locking the door behind him. I bang against the bars, but there's no way I can get through them.

I can take the punishments. Ritsu can't.

"Stop!" I scream, as he opens the door to his cage. "Please, I'm begging you!"

I can see Ritsu wake up, and when he noticed my shadow, he stiffens, obviously scared.

"You can't do this" I whisper, but he still hears me.

"Oh yes I can" he laughed. "If it hurts you, I can do whatever I want."

"W-who are you?" Ritsu stuttered, pressing against the bars.

"No time for introductions, now is it? Though, I am interested why a 'he' looks so much like a girl" this sent him into another fit of laughter. Ritsu was far to terrified to defend his gender, and there was nothing I could do for him.

He pulls out a small bottle, and I instantly recognize it.

"No!" I desperately reach out, as though I could possible reach him. "It'll break him!"

"That was my plan."

"P-piko" he whimpered, staring back at me. "What's he doing?"

"It's fine" I promise, though I can hear the hollowness of my own words.

"I don't think so" my shadow contradicts, stepping closer to Ritsu. "In fact, this isn't looking very good at all for you, little boy." He holds up the bottle, and I can clearly see the dark liquid. Just the sight of it makes me feel nauseous. My knees feel weak when I think of how he's going to use it on Ritsu.

I've been touched by that acid before, and still bear the marks to prove it. There's a reason I have one long sleeve on my normal arm, after all. The crowds wanted to see deformity, not burns.

And that was only a small amount. I don't want to imagine what such a huge amount could do, but I'm guessing he'll short circuit.

No. He couldn't do that. They can abuse us, but they never would go as far as to kill us, right?

I was staring to doubt that rule that had kept me safe my entire time here.

He uncapped the glass bottle, lifting it up to examine it.

"I'd say if I poured this on you, you would die" he announced.

"What?" Ritsu stood up, though he couldn't back any further away from him.

"Here, let me demonstrait how it works" he stepped into the shadows, reappearing a moment later behind me.

He jerked my arm towards him, and I flinched, knowing what followed. Carefully, he dripped a small stram of the acid down my arm.

It burned through the skin, reviling my circuits. I gasped at the pain, but at least I wasn't screaming like last time.

He grinned, releasing me. "And that was only a small amount."he brought it slowly to my neck. "Want me to continue?"

"No!" Ritsu blurted out, and I tried to silence him.

"Ritsu, it's oka-"

"No it's not Piko! You have to stop doing this."

"Why are you so worried about Piko, Ritsu?" he faked interest. "You do realize that it only hurts you to care for him. You barely know. You don't have to talk of him like a lover."

That obviously enraged him. "How dare you talk like that! Who do you think you are?"

"The person who can do this" he lifts his hand, and it pours down onto the back of my neck.

Even though I wanted to, I didn't dare beg for him to stop. If I did, he would move onto a new target, and that would be Ritsu.

"Stop!" Ritsu shouts, and I shake my head at him. He can't take this punishment.

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

He shrugged, letting me go. As soon as he does, I fall in a heap on the ground, legs trembling.

"Ritsu, don't" I whisper, but he ignores me.


	12. Chapter 12

Piko

He disappeared once again back into the shadow's, and I tried standing up, but my knees couldn't support me.

I look over to Ritsu, wanting to beg him to not receive my punishment. But he just shook his head slowly.

"No" I whispered, as my shadow grabbed him from behind, still grinning like a madman.

But it was to late. Bracing himself for the it, Ritsu let out a squeal when the acid dribbled down his back. I grabbed the bars, ignoring the searing pain in my arm. Whatever Ritsu was feeling right now had to a thousands times worse than this.

_It's okay. _He mouthed the words, letting lose a ghost of a smile. Then, my shadow let him go, and he collapsed on the ground, his smile gone.

"No!" I bang the bars, as though that could help in any possible way. Ritsu had to be fine. He just had to be.

"It's to late Piko" he laughed. "And your next, sooner or later."

"You monster!" I growl. I just wanted to strangle him right now.

"Oh, the iorney!" he started cracking up, as if he hadn't done anything more serious than a prank."Do you realize who the real monster is here? The one with a badly made computer voice, and who's master couldn't even stand him after he was created, so he gave him to us!"

"Your a murderer! You have no right to talk about things like that!" I hiss, trying to sound intimidating.

Apparently, though, I fail, because this only makes him grin more. "I'm not a murder, yet because he's still alive" he gives Ritsu a kick, and I flinch, fuming at him. "Not for long, though."

My legs start feeling weak again. Ritsu is going to die if I don't do anything.

"In fact, if you keep exhausting yourself like this, with the amount I gave you, you might just short-circuit to. Although, it's not like anyone would notice, or care."

I fall to my knees, tears starting to form. "Please" I murmured. "Just kill me now."

"If you want" he shrugged. "Your choice."

He steps back behind me swiftly, brandishing a new weapon, but I don't see what it is.

It's better this way. I wasn't helping anyone by being alive, and the only person who tolerated my meaningless existence is slowly dying in front of me.

_Don't worry Ritsu, I'll be there soon._

As he raises his arms, I stiffen, preparing for the impact of the knife or sword. It never came.

"Hey! Let go!" he growls behind me, in a tone that clearly isn't directed at me.

"Your going to kill him!" I don't recognize that voice.

"He was begging for it!" he protested to the new enemy.

I hear a clang, and turn around slowly to see my shadow stretched unconscious on the floor.

"I-is he-"

"He'll survive" he said. "But we won't if you don't come with me right now."

"Who are you?" I ask, but he just shakes his head.

"No time. Come on." he pulls my hand.

"Wait! We need Ritsu!"

"Him?" he asked, motioning to Ritsu. I nod. "Okay"

He opens the door to Ritsu's cage, stepping inside. Reluctantly, I follow him.

Ritsu lies on the floor, breathing, but very softly, It appears that my shadow was right when he said he didn't have much time left.

My nameless (as of now) savior bends over, and places his arms around Ritsu, to try and pick him up. However, when he try's, Ritsu's bod doesn't move at all.

"I-i can't pick him up" he pants, still trying.

"Can I see?" I ask. He eyes me strangely, after all I was much smaller than him, but nods.

I go over, and try to lift him, but he weighs much more than appearances show, and I can't seem to move him. Arms strained from trying I stand up.

"H-how are we going to get him out now?"

"Look, Piko, I'm sorry, and I don't know who Ritsu is, or what he means to you, but we have to get out of here. Now."

"No!" I'm almost whining, though I think I have a right to. "I'm going to stay right here, next to him, and if it kills me, so what? Nobody will care anyway!"

"Piko, you aren't thinking. Ritsu wouldn't want you to die for him."

"How would you know? You've never met Ritsu!" I'm screaming at him by now.

He sighs, staring at me sadly. "Piko, I didn't want it to come to this, but you leave me no choice."

"What are yo-" I don't finish, because he pulls out a small needle, and quickly pierces the skin on my hand with it. I have just enough time to glare at him, and curse softly, before crumpling into is arms.


	13. Chapter 13

James

I stop when I pass by Rin's cage. She noticed me, and I nodded slowly to her. She obviously understood, because she nodded, looking suddenly solemn. If she wondered why I was carrying Piko, she didn't show it.

I moved on, not wanting her shadow to see me. Especially not carrying an councilors boy. That would definataly cause some problems.

He was heavier than he looked, but thankfully not as heavy as heavy as Ritsu. I felt a pang thinking about him, but there was no possible way that I could have carried him out of there. At least this way, one of them was saved.  
Still, I wish it hadn't come to this. Piko will probably be furious with me when he wakes up, but that's better than dead.

Sighing softly, I go on to the next cage. I shouldn't let this get in the way of the all need to escape here.

I stop at Len's cage, and he reacts similarly to Rin. He seems a bit fearful as he nods, carefully checking his pocket for the item this plan relies so heavily on.

When he seems a bit comforted by the small needle, I move onto Gumi.

After informing them it was time to move, I headed to Oliver;s cage. Obviosly, he had no shadow to worry about.

"Who's that?" he looks suspiciously at Piko.

"This is Piko. I had to take him unconscious because he wouldn't cooperate."

"What happened?"

"It's a long story. I'll explain it after we escape."

"Escape?" he seems fearful at the prospect of finally getting out of here. I can understand. If we get caught, I can be assured all of our injuries will be beyond healing.

But it's worth it. I won't let them break Oliver, after tearing him away from the one he loves.

"You need to trust me. Everything will be fine, I promise" I hope my words are true.

Reluctantly, he nods. "Okay. I believe you."

I turn to leave, and he follows after me.

After making sure no one's in the hallway, I head for the exit. I hope the other's are doing well, but if I check up on them, that would ruin everything. I just have to make sure Oliver and Piko get out of here safe.

Piko

My back and one of my arm aches as I wake up, and for a moment I don't know where I am, but I do know that when I try to move, it sends a searing pain through my arm.

Then I realize I'm in the forest. Outside of the circus.

"H-how did I get here?" I gran, sitting up. Then, I remembered something I wouldn't dare forget.

"Where's Ritsu?" I panic, searching the small clearing for him. But he's not here. I flinch as somebody touches my back. I turn to see it's the boy who 'rescued' me earlier.

"Piko, I'm sorry, but Ritsu is-"

"No! He can't be!" I sob, not caring what I said. "We have to go back for him! He has to be alright!"

"Piko, there's no possible way you can go back into the circus, like this. But, if it makes you feel better, I'll see if I can get him out of there."

I nod. "Thanks."

"Don't tell the other's where I went, okay. I don't want them to look for me" he explains, and again I nod.

"Good. I'll be back as fast as I can." he stands up to leave, and swiftly exits the clearing without anyone noticing.

It never once occurred to me that I should thank him for risking his skin to help me.

James

I couldn't bear seeing Piko in so much pain. Somehow, I have to get Ritsu out of there. There's still a slim chance he could survive.

I walked out of the clearing that all of us had agreed to earlier, hoping that none of the other's noticed me. Thankfully, they didn't, and I managed to get out without incident.

It felt odd to be willingly heading back to the circus, but I had to do this.

As I took the first step back into the tent, a shiver went through me, and I couldn't help but want to turn back. But, even though I knew that something was wrong here for sure, I continued on, until I finally came across Ritsu's cage. I could see his outline in the dim light, but as I opened the door to go in, somebody stopped me.

"James, it's been a while" my heart skipped a beat. This was bad.

"R-rinto" I whispered, remembering last time Oliver had angered them.

"And Lenka!" the other voice laughed. "So, James. Where are they?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I said stubbornly.

"Yes you do. Don't refuse to cooperate James. You'll only end up hurting yourself."

"Fine then" I tried to appear strong, but they could probably see I was terrified.

"Come on. You can avoid all that pain by just telling us."

I shook my head. "I'm never telling you."

"Fine then. Rei, confine him" Lenka ordered, and Rei stepped forward, holding a rope. He wasn't smirking as usual, but appeared more solemn.

I let him bind my hands with the rope, and put a collar around my neck.

As they led me down the hallway, I knew what was coming next. And even though the thought left my legs feeling weak, I didn't dare tell them where our camp was.

When we arrived at a small, dark room, I felt the color drain from my face, and Rinto saw this, because he gave a laugh.

"Ready to tell us yet?"

"Never!" I screamed, mustering the last of my strength.

"Rei, get me the whip" he commands, and reluctantly, he obeys.

Rinto gives me a swift kick, and I fall to the ground. I give a small whimper, but give them no more satisfaction than that.

"James, we don't want to do this, but you leave us no choice."

"Sure" I hiss. "Then get it over with."

They don't reply, but instead, say something to Rei. I don't catch it, but Rei runs out of the room, and I'm assuming it's to get something.

I don't need to wonder what.

"This is your last chance. Where are your friends?" Lenka growled, raising something in her hand.

"I'd die before I told you!" I spat at her, turning to see she was holding a broad whip, with a thick leather handle.

"You're just like all the others James, Thick headed and idiotic. But, you won't be able to defy us when your dead."

I take a deep breath, trying to calm down. If I panicked now, they would likely kill Oliver and the others to. I couldn't let that happen, no matter what. I was prepared for the pain.

Or at least I thought I was. But, when they cracked the whip on my back, a searing pain that seemed to set my flesh on fire. I couldn't keep a squeal from slipping past my lips, and the wound felt hot, blood welling at the source.

"Had enough?"

"Not yet. Perhaps you should your back into it." I instantly regretted those words, when the whip met my skin again, overlapping the other wound. But, this time I didn't scream, just flinched at the pain.

As they raised their hand for the third strike, I felt the edges of my vision start to grow black. I slumped over slightly, feeling weak.

"Oh, your not allowed to sleep yet!" Rinto said, landing a hard kick on my side.

I groan, trying to clench my aching side. But, the movement sent a blazing pain through my back.

As Rinto and Lenka bring the whip down on me again, I can hear Rei coming back. He's carrying something that looks like a bucket, and I'm so distracted by him, I give a whimper as the whip hits a new part of my back, creating a new wound. Blood trickles down my sides, and I'm starting to feel dizzy again.

I can't see inside the bucket from here, but I don't need to. I already know what it is. That same dark liquid that killed Ritsu.

And it will most certainly kill me, if the whip doesn't first.


	14. Chapter 14

Oliver

I woke up to the familiar, and comforting feeling of Len's arms around me. Grinning a bit, I yawn, shifting out of his tight grip.

"Morning Len" I mutter, sitting up.

He opens his eyes, seeming disoriented and confused. Gently, I lean over and kiss his cheek.

That seems to wake him up. I look around our small camp. Rin and Gumi are still asleep, and leaning against a tree, sits the small white haired boy named Piko.

"Where's James?" there's no sign of him anywhere in the camp.  
"Mabie he went for a walk?" Len suggests, but we both know it's stupid. Where would he walk, unless he was going-

"Back to the circus" I murmur, growing scared.  
"Don't be ridiculous, Oliver. Why would he go back there?"

"Where else would he go, then?"

"I don't know" he thinks for a moment. "Prehaps Piko would know?"

"I'll ask" I got up, crossing the camp to Piko. He was awake, and appeared terrified.

"Hey" I kneeled down besides him.

He glances over me before asking, "Who are you?"

"I'm Oliver" I told him quickly. "Have you seen James?"

"No" he says quickly, and I'm sure he's lying. "Why?"

"Because he's not here, that's why? Where'd he go, and why are you lying about it?"

"James told me not to tell you where he was going" he said stubbornly.

"Then he has to have gone to the circus" I whisper, fear starting to go through me. "But why? Why would he go back?" I talk louder.

"He went to get Ritsu"

"Who's that?" Though, I didn't care much.

"A friend of mine"

I stand up, starting to head out of the camp. I barely make it a few feet into the woods before Len grabbed my arm.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Going to get James" I jerked my arm out of his, and continued walking.

"You honestly think you can take on whoever's in there? And did you ever even consider that he's fine?"

"He's not!" I swerved around, meeting his face. "I can just tell, okay? He was my best friend for as long as I can remember, and I'm not letting him go!"

"Then I'm coming with you." he grabbed my hand again, steeping ahead of me. I didn't protest, because, truly, I was terrified of what I would find at the circus.

James

"One last chance James" Rinto stands before me, now holding the bucket.

"No" I manage to moan out, my flesh still burning where they whipped me.

"Your choice. Rei, sit him up."

I can hear Rei come over, and I can tell he's trying to be gentle what he grabs my arms to make me lean against the wall, but that doesn't mean it lessens the pain much.

I claw at the floors, gasping as my wounds touch the wall.

"I'm sorry" Rei murmurs, stepping away.

I nod slightly to him, before turning my attention to Rinto and Lenka, who were now standing before me.

"Make it quick" I whisper, but I doubt they heard me. If they did, they didn't respond.

Taking a step forward, they lift up the bucket. I can see the dark acid inside, but I try to stay still. If I move, it'll only hurt more.

"You ready?" I can tell that their definitely going to enjoy this.

"Been ready since I joined this cursed circus" I said smugly. Even so close to death, I still had the strength to talk back.

Holding the bucket up, they dribble some on my face. Even the tiny amount instantly burns my flesh, and I screech, talking my face in my hands.

That only gets it on my hands, though, and I quickly pull them away, biting my lip to keep quiet.

When they pour more on my head, I bite through my lip, and the taste of blood fills my mouth. Though, I hardly notice through the excruciating pain.

"Ready to tell us yet?"

Mustering the last of my strength, I shake my head.

"Rei, turn him around" Unwillingly, he obeys.

As they pour the acid on the wounds, I howled in the pain. I didn't think it could hurt more than the acid on my face, but as it eats through the already wounded on my back, I can tell I was obviously wrong.

I hear footsteps, and lift my head to see Oliver running into the room.

"Get out!" I screamed, and as I reached out to him, I felt the words spin around me, and I landed on the cold floor, not having enough time to look at him once more before the dim light faded to black.

Oliver

When I hear a scream coming from down the hallway, I instantly break into a sprint, heading towards it.

"Oliver! Wait!" I can hear Len behind me, trying to keep up, but I don't dare slow down for him. From the sound of things, I don't have long to get to James before the ringmasters do.

As I crash through the door, I see James, lying on the floor, his back covered in horrible wounds.

"No!" I start running towards him, but Len grabs me.

"Let go!"

Rinto and Lenka look over to me, and I can see James weakly lift his head, looking horrified when he sees me.

"Get out!" he screams, trying to reach out to me, but he must have been seriously injured, because he fell on the concrete, and I could see just how scarred his face was. They must have used the acid on him.

"Get away from him!" I growl, lunging at Rinto and Lenka. I actually manage to land a solid punch before Rei's restraining me.

"Let go of him!" Len kicks him from behind, and in the moment when he's knelled over in pain, grabs me.

I can see he's holding a bucket that seems half empty, and I realize it's the acid.

"What do you think your doing?" Rinto spits, stepping towards us.

"Go back, or I'll pour it on you!" Len shouts.

This makes Lenka scoff."Don't be ridiculous. Just hand it over, and you won't get hurt."

"I'm warning you!" Len held the bucket up, and even though it was clear he was scared, it was also clear he wasn't so much that he wouldn't go through.

They take another step forward, and to my surprise, Len puts the bucket down.

"That's better, now-" they stop when Len steps forward, pulling something out of his pocket and stabbing them with it.

"You little br-" Rinto stops, falling to the ground. It must have been one of the needles.

He turns to Rei. "Now, do I have to knock you out, to?"

Shaking his head, Rei sprints out of the room.

When we were finally alone, I ran over to James. My chest tightened, and I gave a small sob when I realized he wasn't breathing.

"No! He can't be dead!" I cried, holding his limp form in my arms.

"Oliver, I'm sorry." Len bent down next to me, and I can tell he's trying his best not to cry.

"H-how can he be dead?" I gasp. It wasn't fair.

"Do you want me to carry him back to camp?" I nod, still holding James. Len lifts him out of my arms, and I give another sob, my face already wet with the tears.

"I know it's not alright, but you know James would be happy your okay" Len says, and even though it gives me little comfort, I still not, knowing it's the truth.


	15. Chapter 15

Len

As we headed out of the circus, I tried hard not to cry. For Oliver's sake, it was better that I remain strong, even if I just wanted to curl up and pretend that this wasn't happening, that James wasn't dead, that he didn't die trying to help Piko, and that he never got to tell Oliver he loved him.

As we arrived back at the camp, Piko was still waiting for us, and Rin and Gumi had woken up.

"Len!" Rin ran forward. "What happened? W- What's wrong with James?"

"He-he dead" I say quickly. "Rinto and Lenka killed him."

"Why? Len, what's going on?"

"Maybe you should ask Piko. He's the one who sent him there" Oliver said bitterly.

Piko stood up, fuming. 'I didn't know he would die. And, I had someone back there I loved, for your information!"

"Stop!" this was pointless. "Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere, and it isn't going to bring James back to life."

This seems to quiet Piko, but Oliver continues to stare at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize- anyway, who is it?"

"Ritsu. Though he's probably with James by now" he sighed miserably. "If only it had been me instead of him. I'm just a worthless piece of junk."

"Don't say that" Oliver says quietly, stepping up to comfort him. "And what do you mean by probably?"

"Well, he was barely alive the last time saw him. There's no way he could still be alive."

"But, there's still a hope, right?"

"I guess so" Piko answers, confused. "But surely you don't plan on-"

"That's exactly what I'm planning on doing" Oliver grins. "I promise, I'll bring Ritsu back, or die trying."

"B-but why?"

"If James felt it was important enough for him to give his life for, then I do to" he answers simply.

"Well, I'm coming with you" Piko decided.

"Fine. Just be careful." Oliver warned, stepping beside him. I followed.

"Obviously, I'm coming to" I said, and Oliver nodded.

"Can you two watch the camp?" I asked Rin and Gumi. Gumi nodded solemnly, but Rin pouted.

"No fair Len! You get to go on another adventure, and I have to stay behind?"

"It's not an adventure Rin! We're going back to the circus!"

"Please?" she begged.

"Fine! But don't whine if you get hurt!"

Celebrating shortly before following after us, we headed for the circus yet again.

Piko

I felt terrified as we traveled through the forest, but tried to mask it. I needed to go back there, and save Ritsu. Though I was hardly a knight in shining armor, I was still the only person who could save him now, if he was still alive to be saved.

As we entered the blood red tent, I felt a small shiver pass through me. It was always horrible in here, and I found it hard to believe that I had willingly come back. But, if it was for Ritsu, then I was prepared to do anything.

As we approached Ritsu's cage, I saw Len whisper something to Rin, and she nodded, running off.

I cautiously opened the door, and sure enough, lying on the cold floor was Ritsu. I bit my lip to keep quiet, searching for the soft rise and fall of his chest.

It wasn't there. Oliver ran up to him, and quickly checked for a pulse.

"Piko- I- I'm so-sorry but he's not-"I nod, knowing what he was going to say. I didn't need to hear it.

Ritsu was dead, and there was nothing I could do about it.

Gumi

I sighed, leaning against a tree. Of course I got left alone in the dark, terrifying woods. Just my luck.

And then there was the fact that James was dead, and I was left here, with his body. I wished that none of this were going on, and the other four members of my group hadn't done exactly what James did before he was killed.

What were we going to do with James's body? It would be depressing to bury him out here, where no one could hope to find him, so that means when we finally get out of here, we'll have to carry him to.

Hearing a small ruffling, I look up and see a flash of gold in the trees.

"Hey there" I smile, steeping softly towards it. Sure enough, a small goldfinch is resting on the lower branches of a tree.

It chirps, and I carefully extend a finger toward them. Not even hesitating, the bird climbs on my finger.

"That's odd" I mutter. Usually birds are terrified of people, or at least don't come around when they don't have food.

Then it has to be someone's pet. But what would a pet goldfinch be doing in the middle of an abandoned woods? That's odd, but nothing's really impossible here, I mean if Rin I and got out here without even realizing we were walking into the forest, I'm sure a goldfinch could make it out here.

Walking back towards the camp, I feel the goldfinch fly off my finger, and I can't help but feel disappointed. I had only got to know the little guy for a couple seconds, after all.

But he's not flying away. He's flying toward James. That's odd. What would a bird want with a body?

Unless he was trying to tell me something. _What if he-_

_That's ridiculous. How could a bird be James?_

But I still couldn't shake the nagging feeling that yet another phenomenon beyond science was taking place right in front of me.


	16. Chapter 16

James

I felt surprised when I woke up. I hadn't been expecting to, considering the severity of my injuries.

I was even more shocked to find that no part of me was in pain. How could that happen? If I had somehow survived the horrible injuries that Rinto and Lenka inflicted on me, shouldn't I be barely alive?

I lift an arm to investigate it, only to find that I no longer have an arm, but a familiar yellow wing.

If I still had human features, I would have grinned. Instead, I chirped. Finally, I had gotten my body back, after years of working in the circus.

I had no idea just how long me and Oliver had been in the circus, but I could still clearly remember what had happened before. Though, Oliver couldn't for the longest time, as the circus master's had his memories taken away. It was cruel, but is there anything about that place that isn't?

I wish we could go back to those carefree times, but they were never truly carefree. Not with Oliver's injuries.

It wasn't only the people in the circus who were cruel. So many others were, too. Unfortunately, Oliver learned that the hard way. Life wasn't fair, sure, but what had Oliver done to deserve to be beaten, and had his face scarred and injured beyond repair?

I could never understand, though I found it hard to understand many things that humans did. But, I knew Oliver was different since I met him. Though, I guess I should have been careful about falling in love with him. It only left me despairing when the inevitable time of rejection came.

Oliver

"Where's Rin?" I ask Len, searching for Len's twin. She isn't anywhere nearby.

"I sent her to do something" when I give him a questioning stare, he adds- "Don't worry. You'll see in a little while."

Shrugging, I figured it was probably just something to keep her out of the way, I asked, "So, what now?"

"Well, I figured, as long as we're here, and the ringmasters are unconscious, we should take advantage of the situation, and-"

"Free everyone? Because that's actually a pretty good plan" Piko steps next to us, and I wondered how he guessed Len's plan so easily. "If we can't help Ritsu, we might as well help everyone else."

Len nodded. "That's good. Are you two ready, then?"

I nod, and so does Piko. He seems to be holding together well, and I can't help but admire him for it.

"Okay. Do you have the needle, just in case?"

"Yeah." I say quickly.

"James gave me one" Piko says, holding one up. "After he used it on me…"

"Then let's get going" Len says, ignoring Piko's last comment, though It does explain a lot.

Heading off to the first occupied cage, Len grins, opening it.

James

When I see Gumi approaching me, I chirp happily, until I realize there's no way she could know it's me. Wherever Oliver is, I'll have to wait for him to explain what's going on.

Until then, I guess I could try to make her understand.

When she extends a finger, smiling at me, I carefully climb on, wishing I could talk to her. As she starts to carry me back into the camp, I fly off, hoping to get her to realize who I was.

"Hey, where you going?" she follows after me, standing shocked as I land next to my human form. It's odd, seeing myself after I've lived so long in that body. But I never truly belonged in it. This is the body that I was born in, and I hope I don't have to switch ever again.  
"James?" Gumi whispers, still standing still.

I nod slightly to her, hoping she sees it. She does, and then crouches down, before asking-

"How? Why are you a bird?"

Wishing I could tell her, I give a feeble chirp again. She sighs.

"I guess you can't talk then." She seems unsure of what to do next, and neither do I. I guess the only thing we can do is wait.

Hearing heavy footsteps crunching the undergrowth, we both look up, and Rin and Len enter the camp, and Rin loos really excited.

"What's up?" Gumi asks, standing up.

Rin runs up, wrapping Gumi in a hug. "Yay! You're safe!"

Gumi rolls her eyes. "What happened?"

"We managed to save a lot of people!" Rin said excitedly.

"I'm just glad you're safe" Gumi tells her, kissing her gently, before turning to Len, who was leading a couple people into the camp. It was odd, since I recognized them all.

Haku and Neru, who were the people who welcomed the crowds into the circus, and stood at about 10 meters tall. There were several others following him to, but I didn't pay them as much attention. Obviously, they didn't attract as much attention as the pair.

"Where's Oliver?" she asked Len, not paying much attention to the new people.

"Right here" Oliver stepped out of the woods, leading a few more people. "You need me?"

"Can I talk to you in private?" she asks, and though Oliver seems surprised by this request, he nods, following her to the edge of camp, where I was still waiting.

"What did you want to talk about?" he inquired.

"Oliver, James isn't dead" she said quickly, leaving him frozen in shock.

"What?"

"You heard me. I don't know how, but somehow he came back to camp as a bird."

Oliver still stared at her, looking mire under control. "Where is he?"

When he asked this, I fluttered over to him. I don't think I've ever seen him that happy before.

"James!" he smiled, "I didn't think I'd ever see you again!"

I reply with a small chirp.

"Oliver? What's going on here?" Gumi asks, clearly confused.

Oliver sighs a little. "It's a long story."

That was definitely true.

"Do you want to tell Len to? I'm sure he would want to know what's going on too."

Oliver nods. "That sounds good."


	17. Chapter 17

Oliver

I flinched, running into another branch, as I made my way through the dark forest. The thorns on vines stung at my ankles, but I didn't care. All I could feel was the burning agony that spread across my face, leaving me to do little more than stumble along the path.

When I finally reached the creek, I collapsed gasping when I reaching down into it, as the cold water made contact with one of the wounds, staining the light water scarlet.

I hear a small fluttering, and a small weight on my shoulder. However, I'm far to exhausted to even acknowledge the golden bird. He gives a small chirp, but it's weak, and I can tell James is worried about me.

"It's fine" I whisper, even though I know my words are lies. James obviously knows this to.

Out of my pocket, shakily, I take out some cotton bandages. James fly's off my shoulder, grabbing the bandages in his beak. Staying still while he does his best to wrap up the wounds, I try not to faint. I must have lost a lot of blood, but soon the pain starts to numb with the cold.

When he's finally done, I leaned back against a tree, no longer fighting the impending darkness. I wasn't sure that I'd wake up, but if I didn't, at least he couldn't hurt me anymore.

"_You think you're worth anything?" he growls, raising the sharp weapon. "Why don't you just die now?"_

"_No" I barely gasp out of his tight grip on my neck. "S-stop"_

_He smirks down at me. "Never. Not until your dead."_

_Then he brings down on my face, releasing me. I scream, tears mixing with the blood now pouring. It would be useless to beg him to stop, because he backs off, obviously content with the damage he delt._

"_There's no way you can survive that, Oliver. And there's no one to run to anyway." _

_His words sting, because their true. No body cared enough about orphans like me to stop him from torturing me for practically no reason at all._

_Leaving me alone at last, I groaned softly, and sat up. I needed to get out of here. I didn't care where, and I didn't care if I survived when I got there. I just knew I couldn't die in this pathetic orphanage. So, unsteadily, I stood up, flinging the door open. _

When I wake up, I'm in an unfamiliar, dark place. Though, I guess any place could be considered unfamiliar right then, because I couldn't recall anything. Where was I?

James

I flutter of Oliver's shoulder as he drifts into sleep. This wasn't good. His injuries haven't ever been so severe. The bandages did little good, and even if I didn't want to admit, if I couldn't figure out something soon, he would die.

"James. We can help you and Oliver." a voice tells me, and I search for the person who said it.

It's a girl, at least the girl had spoken. Attached to her neck, appeared to be... another head. Not like I cared much. She said she could help save Oliver, and if anyone could offer me that, no matter how many heads they had, I was in no position to refuse.

"But, we'll have to make you human first" I was so worried, it didn't even bother me that the person had two heads, and I never thought of the possibility of a trap. I just needed to make sure Oliver was fine. They said they could heal him. I didn't know that meant turning him into a monster, so they could show him off, and making me his prison guard.

Oliver

I carefully explained my story to Len Rin and Gumi.

"But, Oliver how did you-"

Len's question's cut off by a resonating scream through the forest. Everyone freezes, searching for the source.

It's a blue haired man, with a tall dark purple haired man standing him, covered in bandages. He was holding an ice pick against the man's throat.

I shrink back, horrified when I realize who it is. "T-Taito" I manage to whimper, before he notices me, and grins wickedly.

"Oliver. It's been a while, hasn't it?"


	18. Chapter 18

Len

What? Why did Oliver know this Taito guy? And why was he holding an ice pick up to the other man's neck?

I didn't get any time to ask, because a voice I wasn't very excited to hear announced,

"Len, isn't it pleasant seeing you out here."

"You seem to have gotten over killing James" I growl, trying to step away from Rei.

He just shrugs. "He had to. It's a shame, really. He died for nothing, since we found you anyway."

So Taito must be a shadow, if he's saying we.

He grabs my arm, and I can tell whats coming next. Quickly, I reach into my pocket, only to find my most valuable weapon missing.

"Looking for this?" he asks, holding up the needle. "You got Lenka and Rinto really good. Actually, it doesn't look like they'll be waking up."

I freeze. James didn't say the needles could kill.

But, that meant I was a murderer. Even if they were trying to kill us, I only meant to knock them out.

Rei takes advantage of my shock, quickly binding my hands with rope.

"No!" But, it's useless. There isn't any possible way I could fight him.

Then, he suddenly lets go of me, falling back with a soft thump.

I look behind me, surprised to find a small golden bird, clasping a needle in his beak.

"Thanks" I mutter, struggling with the rope around my hands.

I look up to see Oliver running over to me.

"Len! Are you okay?"

I nod. "I just need to get this rope off my hands..."

"Got it" he quickly unties, looking over to the unconscious Rei. "What are we supposed to do with him?"

"I guess it's a good idea to tie him up" I suggest, taking the rope. Oliver nods, leaning down to pick him up.

Surprisingly, he manages to, even though he's a little smaller than Rei is. I never realized Oliver was strong, though this isn't any time to be thinking about that. We have to find a way out of this.

When I look over to Taito, he appears slightly less smug, after seeing a bird take down Rei. He grabs the mans hand, dragging him to his feet.

"Let him go!" another man with waist length purple hair runs forward, holding a sword. But, before he can make it to him, somebody else steps out of the shadows. Looks like this situation is worse than we thought, if all the shadows are here.

"You have more of those?" I ask James, and he gives me a small nod, flying away.

"Where does he get those needles?" Oliver just shrugs, already looking preoccupied. Well, for some reason he knows Taito from his past, and he's absolutely terrified of him, so I guess it only makes sense.

By now a battle was ensuing in the camp, and the two of us didn't know what to do about it. I could see Rin struggling to get her needle out as she fought with her shadow, and Gumi had already managed to subdue hers.

When James comes back with a mouthful of them, I take one, careful not to let it prick my skin Being unconscious was the last thing I wanted to do today.

Heading over to my twin, she looks up to me, relived to have help. So that Rui didn't notice me, I snuck up behind her, and managed to get her with the needle.

She starts to say something, but falls back before she finishes, landing in my arms. I quickly search her pockets, and find a small amount of rope and cloth, which I use to tie her up.

When I'm done, I quickly drag her to the back of the camp. One down.

After rejoining the fight, it's apparent that it's not as hopeless as it might have appeared at first glance. Especially not with the needles.

I try to sneak up behind Tatio, but he sees me, and spins around, holding the ice pick dangerously close to my neck.

"If I'm not getting out of this, neither are you" he smirks, pressing it against my neck. "I wanted Oliver, but I guess this blonde will have to suffice."

Just like Rei, he's stronger than he looks, so it's impossible for me to get out of his grip. I can feel him slowly start to drag the ice pick across my neck, leaving a small cut, and if I don't think quick, that cut's only going to get worse.

Oliver

I quickly dart across the camp when I notice Len's in trouble. But, I hesitate for a moment, when I see who's attacking him.

Why Tatio? But, I don't have any time to fear him, because right now, Len needs me.

He seems a little surprised to find me coming, but obviously doesn't see me as a threat, because he only laughs, taking his ice pick off Len's neck.

My fingers brush across my face instinctively when I see it. It's obviously the same weapon that he used so long ago.

He smiles at this. "Recognize it, don't you? This time I'm not letting you live."

"No you won't!" I scream, running at him again. I'm not letting Taito win again.

He backs away slightly, realizing what I'm holding, but it's to late. I jab at him, making sure the small needle makes contact with him.

As soon as he falls down, I turn to Len, who was bleeding heavily from his neck.

"I-I'm okay" he says quietly, even though I know it isn't true.

"You don't have to act brave, you know" I bend down next to him, examining the wound. "Do you have any bandages?"

"I think Taito might have some on him" Len points out, and I nod, turning to the now unconscious man.

Reaching into his pocket, I pull out a small roll of cotton bandages, simmer to the ones I used when I first came here.

Carefully, I wrap the around Len's neck, hoping to stop the bleeding.

"If you feel weak, you can stay here" I offer, but he just shakes his head, so I give him my hand to help him stand up. It felt nice to finally be there to help him, after he helped me so much.


	19. Chapter 19

Len

As swiftly as the fight began, it ended.

The shadows were all tied up, and left in the woods.

"What now?" Oliver asks, a little apprehensive. Why wouldn't he be? The only life he's ever lived was full of pain, and he's finally escaping from it.

I smile gently at him, cupping his cheek. "We escape now."

He looks up at me, boring into me with his adorable gaze, and without quite meaning to, I lean over and kiss him softly.

I can see his eyes widen for a moment when I do this, before he calms down, closing his eyes.

I completely melt into the moment, and forget about everything going on. It was perfect.

Even if Rei had stolen my first kiss, it didn't truly count. Not like this one. With him, it had been forced and brief, not to mention disgusting. But, with Oliver, I felt at perfect bliss, never wanting the moment to end. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around him, wanting to hold him close.

After a few minutes that seemed far to short, he pulls away, and I loosen my grip.

"So cute!" I hear a squeal, and it can only be one person.

"Rin!" I groan, frustrated at my sister, who was holding up her cell phone, obviously having just taken a picture. She'll probably send to all her friend, and trust me, Rin has a lot of friends. But, since I'm famous, world will probably get out of us going out quickly enough without Rin's help.

Oliver starts giggling at this, and I have to admit, it's really adorable, I give him another light peck on the lips, before straightening up, grabbing his hand.

"You ready?" I ask.

He gives me a small nod, still blushing lightly.

"Come on Rin" Gumi grabs Rin, pulling her away.

I see a flash of gold, and smile at James.

"Do you know the way out?" he nods, flying off, and landing on a branch.

"Come on!" Oliver laughs, grabbing my hand, leaving Rin and Gumi to tell everybody else to follow.

Oliver

I blink in the harsh light. It had been so long since I had been out of the Dark Woods.

We had arrived in a crowded looking part of town, and I felt Len slip his hand into mine.

I smiled at him, trusting him to lead me to his home.

The thought was overwhelming. I would finally have a home, somewhere where I belonged. And, best of all, I got to share it with the person I loved. Nothing could beat that. It had been worth enduring the circus, since I got to meet Len.

As he pulled me through the streets, I couldn't help but gape at the mansion that stood ahead.

"I-is that your home?"

He nods. "I'm one of Japan's top singers."

I blink at him. "And you never mentioned it before?"

He just shrugs. "It never came up."

Scowling, I don't say anything else.

"Come on Oliver, it's not that big of a deal" he say, and I guess it's true.

I hold his hand a little tighter, though I'm not sure why I feel so scared. Just a moment ago, I couldn't wait.

Len just smiles at me, pulling me along the sidewalk. He punches in a code to the iron gates, and we're heading up to his huge house.

Piko

As everyone else heads off, to go home, I know I can't leave. Not yet.

Of course, as in every plan, something expected happens.

"Piko?" somebody behind me asks, and I turn around, to a familiar man.

"Gakupo!" I practically scream, hugging the purple-haired man.

He laughs lightly at me. "I've missed you!"

"Who's he?" I look up to see the blue haired man who had been attacked by Taito earlier.

"Oh! Kaito, this is Piko. Piko, this is Kaito. He's an inventor, like me."

"What does he build?" obviously, Gakupo builds vocaloids, or else I wouldn't be alive.

"Something simmer to vocaloids, called utau's" he tells me.

I look up at him, a flash of hope going through me. "Did you build anyone named Ritsu?"

"Actually, I did. How'd you-" I cut him off by grabbing his arm.

"You need to come with me!"

"Where?"

"The circus. Ritsu's still there!"

Nodding, he follows after me, back to the circus. It's not like there are any shadows there anymore, since their all tied up back at the camp, so we can afford to be loud.

I didn't hesitate going into the red tent. The sooner we get there, the better.

* * *

I stand in front of Ritsu's cage, and slowly open the door. Inside, I can still see Ritsu's outline.

Kaito runs over to him, getting down on his knees. He looks a little worried when he turns to me.

"He's malfunctioned, but if I could get him home, I could fix him."

"But he's so heavy!" how are we supposed to get him home?

He looks over to Ritsu. "I don't know."

"What about Gakupo? He's strong"

"But maybe not this strong" Kaito sighs. "There has to be a way."

"Did you guys need me?" I look over to Gakupo when he comes in.

I point to Ritsu. "Can you pick him up?"

He shrugs. "I don't know, but I'll give it a shot."

I hold my breath when he struggles to pick up Ritsu. Kaito offers him help, and to my surprise, he manages to pick Ritsu up.

"Man, he's heavy" Gakupo wheezes out, taking a few steps.

"Well, he is a war robot" Kaito points out, still helping Gakupo. I keep the door open for them, not sure how o feel. We finally managed to get Ritsu out, and Kaito said he could fix him, so why is this sinking feeling in my stomach not going away?


	20. Chapter 20

Piko

"Where are we?" I ask when we arrive in a city, with skyscrapers surrounding us on all sides. It was intimidating.

"Oh! We're close!" Kaito exclaims looking around the town.

"To your lab?" he nods.

He must have realized where we were, because he pointed towards a large building, leading us towards it.

Anxiety floods through me, the more we walk. By the time we finally get in the buildings elevator, I'm trembling.

"You okay Piko?" Kaito asks, pressing the button for some floor, and I nod.

"You look awfully pale..."

"No, I'm good. Really." I insist, and he shrugs, looking over to Gakupo, who was still somehow holding Ritsu.

The doors slide open, and Kaito scurries onto the floor, me and Gakupo following. The floor seems cozy, and even though it's a laboratory, it's a place I could easily call home.

Kaito opens a door, motioning for us to follow him. Once we're inside, he tells Gakupo to put Ritsu down on a table.

He does so, and Kaito turns to us.

"This will take a while, if you want to wait outside."

We nod, going out to the small common area. I stretch out on the couch, but am far to concerned about Ritsu to fall asleep.

Kaito comes in the room, looking slightly upset.

"Is Ritsu okay?" I ask, jumping up.

He nods. "Ritsu's fine, but..."

"What?" please tell me Ritsu's going to be fine. He can't be hurt again.

"I'm afraid his memory chip was damaged. He still has the same personality, but he doesn't know anything of the dark woods circus, or you." Kaito says slowly, not meeting my eyes.

No. He forgot me? "But aside from that he's okay?"

Again, Kaito nods. "Yes. You can see him if you want." he holds open the door for me, and reluctantly I step in.

On the bed, sits Ritsu. He looks slightly confused, but there aren't any traces of his former injuries.

I only then realized how horrible I must look. Well, it was to late to fix myself now.

"Hello" he says quietly, giving me a small smile. "I'm Ritsu. What's you name?"

"I-I'm Piko" I stammer, trying not to cry.

"What's wrong?" he asks, innocently.

"Nothing" I tell him.

"Hey Piko?" he says.

"Yeah?"

"Are you a robot, like me?" I nod, and he smiles brighter, running forward to hug me. "Yay!"

I take a step back, surprised. "Ritsu, I-I"

He interrupts me. "You know, Piko, your really cute!"

I blush at this, again taken back by his comment. "What do you mean?"

He shrugs. "I guess it's a crush. That would explain why I'm so nervous right now!" he gives a small laugh.

"A-a crush?"

"Yep!" he nods. "But, not if you don't like me, I mean, we just met, and all, bu-"

I shake my head, a ghost of a grin spreading on my lips. "No, I think your adorable to."

"Really! Yay! Piko likes me!" he says, acting childish, but I know just how serious he can be, lke at the circus.

But, there's no need for him to remember that, as long as he can remember he loves me.

Oliver

"Oliver! Len! Breakfast!" Rin screeches at us, and I would have fallen off the bed, had Len not been holding onto me so tightly.

"Oh. Sorry guys" Rin says, slipping out when she see's Lens glare. I guess he's just not a morning person.

I close my eye's again, settling into his grip. It felt comforting, and I certainly didn't want to get up any more than he did.

I turn my face so I can see him, turning over. "Morning" I whisper.

He just mumbles something, so I try another way to wake him up.

Leaning in, I close the small distance between us, kissing him.

His eyes fly open, and he finally seems awake, so I pull away. He pouts slightly at thins, but doesn't complain.

"Come on. We should eat" I tell him, sliding out of his grip.

Reluctantly, he nods, standing up, but not leaving before he steals another kiss.

* * *

**And that's it! I might post an epilogue to this story, since I'm not really happy with this ending, so tell me if you want one. I hope you liked it, though. Thanks for the reviews!**


	21. Epilouge

**Yay! Real ending this time! I tried to make it a bit longer, since it's the last chapter, so that's why it took a little longer. And, I don't own circus monster.**

Oliver stood peering out at the huge audience.

"It's fine" Len assured him, grabbing his boyfriend.

"B-but what if they don't like me,a-and then I won't get to be a singer, and-"

"Oliver, you worry to much. They're going to love you! You look adorable tonight!"

Oliver nodded slightly, still not convinced. Len rolled his eyes, noticing his small blush. It was true, though. He looked perfect, with his bandages covering his left eye, though he wished Oliver hadn't insisted on wearing a hat to cover the horns. His right eye had turned from red to amber since they escaped, and that only made Oliver more adorable to Len.

"Calm down. It'll be great." he assured him.

He turned around when he heard people approaching them.

"Hey Piko!" Len greeted him cheerfully. Piko was towing Ritsu behind him, who looked just as nervous as Oliver in the presence of so many people.

"Hey" Piko replied, looking around. "You guys look well dressed for Halloween. So,what are you guys performing?"

"It's a surprise, silly!" Len said, still grinning. Oliver gave a nervous smile, but hadn't really preformed in front of people before, unless you count the circus, so he didn't quite know what to do.

"Oliver's a little nervous" Len said, and Oliver gave Piko a look that told him Len was clearly understating his situation.

"But you sound great Oliver!" Piko told him. Piko had heard him sing a few times, and even though he mispronounced a lot of Japanese words, his English was perfect.

"See Oliver? You'll be great out there. Come on, it's starting" Len grabbed his hand, pulling Oliver out to the stage.

Piko and Ritsu headed down to their seats, to enjoy the concert where Oliver was making his debut. Neither of them had any doubts everyone would love it.

Though, they were doing more than just introducing Oliver, they were introducing him as Len's boyfriend.

The music started, and Oliver felt a little relief at that. Music always calmed him down. He especially loved it when Len sang to him whenever he nightmares about the circus.

"Hey everybody!" Len cried into the mic, receiving a huge reaction from the audience.

"Thanks for coming out here tonight! Can we have a big round of applause for Japan's newest singer, and my boyfriend, Oliver!"

This sends the crowd into an uproar, and Len sneaks Oliver an _I told you so_ look. He just glare at him for a moment, before turning his attention back to the audience. It was pretty frightening being here, but at least it wasn't like the circus. The people were here because they wanted to see him sing, not the deformities hidden by his hat and bandages.

The music got louder as the song started. A melody played through the auditorium, the lyrics of their song fitting the occasion. But, the audience, who assumed this was something the couple had made up, and the cat features and bandages were fake, had no idea where they truly found the inspiration for the song.

_Time is dead and gone, show must go on_

_It's time for our act_

_They all scream at me, they cannot see_

_This curtain hides me_

_An amazing gift, so quick and swift _

_You were amazing_

_By myself I can't, they start to chant_

_Why are you not here?_

* * *

"You were great!" Len exclaimed as the two headed backstage. After their initial song, they had sung several other songs from the same album, like Circle you, and one Oliver sang by himself called Rainbow Factory.

"So, what did you think?" Len turned to Piko and Ritsu, who had come backstage too.

"You were awesome!" Ritsu exclaimed excitedly. Piko nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I loved that first one!" Piko told him.

"Circus Monster? Yeah, but I liked Rainbow Factory to" Len smirked.

"I don't want to chop people up into rainbows!" Oliver protested. "I only sang that because you wanted me to."

" Whatever you say" Len said sarcastically, enjoying teasing Oliver.

Oliver just his arms angrily. Len leaned over, giving Oliver a begging expression.

"Fine" Oliver sighed, giving into Len, not quite sure what he was giving into.

Len just pecked him on the lips, before turning back to Piko and Ritsu.

"So, how's it been going with Kaito?" Len asked, changing the subject.

"Good" Piko shrugged. He enjoyed being with Ritsu more, and Kaito didn't spend a lot of time with them, especially since he had started going out with Gakupo.

"That's great" Len told him, still grinning. "Do you want to go back in the audience? Rin and Gumi will be out in a few minutes."

Piko nodded, taking Ritsu's hand. "Lets go."

"You ready Gumi?" Rin asked, practically bouncing in anticipation.

"Yep. But I don't see how we're going to top your brother's performance."

"You'll see" Rin said, before stepping out, the crowd cheering at her cat feature's, matching her brothers. They seemed impressed by Gumi's tattoo's as well.

* * *

"It's a wonderful cats life? Really?"

"That was just the last song, Gumi. The rest of them terrified the audience! Besides, might as well make use if these while I have them" Rin looked down to her paws.

"I guess so. But if you had told me, I would've dressed in something more cat like."

"No, you would've said that's not Halloween enough" Rin pointed out.

"It wasn't!"

Len rolled his eyes at the pair, patiently waiting for them to end the argument. They went together so well, yet they always fought.

* * *

Gumi and Rin had obviously made up by the time all four of them climbed into the limo. Len thought it was over the top, but Rin insisted on it, only really wanting to ride it for the T.V and stereo system.

Magnet pumped through the car, but it was Oliver and Len's version, not Rin and Gumi's.

"Really Rin?" Len asked dramatically, sinking into the soft seat.

"Aww, but it's so cute! Come on, you have to admit it, you love it!" Rin teased, turning the music a little louder.

"Why does my girlfriend have to be a yaoi fangirl?" Gumi groaned, resting her head back against the seat.

"Your a yuri fangirl" Rin pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't go mega crazy every time Miku and Luka make a new song."

Miku and Luka were a couple who had popped up miraculously after everyone escaped from the circus. The four of them could plainly tell that they were from the circus, even though you never saw the golden fish tail, or Miku's horse legs.

Rin just shrugged. "You should. Their cute together."

"Please don't tell me your going to yuri fangirl now, to" Gumi begged.

"I can't help it if I'm bi!" Rin protested.

"Rin, how many times do we have to go over this, you aren't bi" Gumi leaned over to her girlfriend.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because you'd never let a boy do this" Gumi kissed her lightly.

"Fair enough" Rin said, snuggling into her girlfriend.

Oliver just stared strangely at Len.

"They do that all the time" Len explained quickly, and Oliver nodded.

* * *

In the audience, one fan stood next to his sister, admiring the idol. People didn't notice him any more than the others, but if they looked closely enough, they'd see the Kagene twins held a strong resemblance to the Kagamine twins.

His plain black shirt, and jeans helped him fit in more, and no one even noted how much he looked like Len. He was glad for this, though he longed to talk to Len, to thank him.

Because, if it hadn't been for Len, he would've stayed in the circus forever, always suspended in a sick, twisted dream where he might have never woke up.

He smiled to himself, feeling a bittersweet pang when Len introduced his new boyfriend, Oliver. He loved Len, he truly did. How could he not? It's the reason he was James, who had been turned from a bird into Oliver's shadow, he wouldn't have existed, if the ringmasters hadn't wanted Len in their show. It hurt, thinking about that, especially considering Rinto and Lenka were dead. But, it was the truth.

It was also true that he had to let go of Len. He didn't want him, and he never had. He probably still hated Rei, and he couldn't blame him. He was lucky to have gotten away with no injuries. It would have been well within Len's right to hurt him, or even kill him.

But he hadn't, and Rei had no idea. Not like it mattered, he thought a little bitterly. Because, even though he had survived, he wouldn't for long. None of the shadows would. Because, as Rinto and Lenka had once warned, i_f the circus is ever destroyed, everything from it will fade with time. Even you. _He was already growing more and more transparent with each day. Soon, he would be nothing more than shadow once again.

* * *

Len stepped outside, sinking a little into his coat at the sudden chill. It was only the day after Halloween, and it was already a little chilly outside. He had no idea why Piko would call him up for ice cream on a day like this, but he wasn't about to refuse. It was ice cream, after all. Oliver followed closely after him.

"You okay?" Len turned around when he suddenly stopped.

"R-R-Rei" he stammered, eyes wide in terror.

:"Rei?" Len spun around, and noticed the dark haired boy approaching. "Get back!"

But, he seemed rather worn and tired. Though it could just be an act, to get them to lower their guard.

"What do you want?" Len growled, keeping himself away from Rei.

"Don't worry" Rei said slowly, lowering his hood. Len blinked a few times, thinking he must be crazy. There's no way he could see through Rei, right?

"I'm fading" he sighed. "I'm sorry. For everything, okay? It's just- No. there's no excuse for my actions." Len froze. Rei was apologizing?

And he wasn't done. "And, thank you Len."

"For what?" Len asked, still cautiously.

"You let me live. You could've killed me, though I guess that doesn't matter now" he laughed a little bitterly, looking down at- no through, his hand.

"What's going to happen when you fade?" Len asked.

Rei shrugged. "I was created from shadows. So, I guess I'll go back to them. Soon, all of your "additions" from the circus will fade to. You'll be just like before."

Oliver lifted his hand to his eye, and Len knew what he was thinking about. His injuries. The scars would return. But, that problem wasn't here yet. Rei was fading now, and there was no way to save him. At least they had modern medicine for Oliver.

"Is there anything we can do?"

Rei shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. Though, I guess this is a good thing."

"How?" how could him dying be good in anyway.

"You won't have to worry about Taito finding you" he explained.

"B-but-" Rei just shook his head sadly.

"It's fine. I have to go now. I feel I've used the last of my time" he smiled at Len. "It wasn't very good while it lasted, but at least I don't have any regrets now. No harsh feelings?"

Len just his head. How could Rei be so calm? He was about to die?

"Where're you going?"

"To my sis. She was talking to Rin, though she must be done by now. I guess we won't be crossing paths again, Len. Take care" he told him solemnly, nodding to Oliver, before turning, and walking off.

Len almost followed after him, but Oliver grabbed him, shaking his head.

"He'll want to be alone with his sister." Len just nodded.

"You want to cancel with Piko? I'm not very hungry anymore" he told Oliver, who agreed. The two of them started back to the house.

Even though this was only the beginning for them, it was the end for Rei, Rui and the other shadows.


End file.
